Contrato Nocturno
by Anbumicc
Summary: Un sueño… un amor imposible de existir, y que sin embargo nace. La frustración de amar y saber que jamás serás correspondido.    Confusión, celos y más es lo que les espera a este par, quienes no saben como afrontar esta nueva situación.*SebasCiel**Lemon*
1. Chapter 1

Se puede ver a Sasuke con pose digna y a Anbu feliz de la vida…

Anbu: Hola a todos aquí toi otra vez… *mirando a Sasuke* sonríe o te saco la sonrisa a punta de trancazos.

Sasuke: Como voy a sonreír después de ver ese papel del fic anterior? –molesto – y más aun si me dicen que es autentico…

Anbu: Ni que te fuera a matar… ¬¬

Sasuke: Pero estar contigo es peor que estar con el diablo

Anbu: Tomare eso como un cumplido… además se que te gusta estar por aquí.

Sasuke: jaja ¬¬ … y quien es él? Ò.o *señalando a alguien*

Anbu: Pero que descortés soy … te presento a Sebastian Michaels…

Sebastian: *sonriendo y saludando* ^.^

Anbu: Él nos va a acompañar durante este fic y mientras tú y él se conocen mejor… yo presento así que ve *empujándolo* Bien presentación:

Holaa… *pensando* eso ya lo dije… bueno, primero, este es mi primer fic de esta maravillosa serie (como la mayoría de mis otros fic's) y pues está más basado en el manga que en la serie… ya lo había empezado antes de ver el final de la segunda temporada y cuando vi el final (el cual me gusto y a la vez no) dije: me gusta mi idea y seguiré con ella, y pues aquí estoy, compartiéndola con ustedes y esperando que sea de su agrado.

Antes de pasar al fic, quisiera darle las gracias a mí ahora porrista personal Kaz (Gina) gracias por tus sugerencias/correcciones aunque casi me estrangules (XD) y por motivarme a seguir con lo que llevo… y sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic…

*Dirigiéndose asía donde se encuentra Sasuke y Sebastian*

* * *

Anbu: Quien de los dos va a decir el Declaimer?

Sasuke: *abriendo la boca para hablar*

Sebastian: Declaimer: los personajes de kuroshitsuji, no son de su pertenencia son de su respectivo autor ^^

Sasuke: O.o

* * *

Calor… mucho calor era lo que sentía; sentía su cuerpo arder y que en cualquier momento desfallecería. Una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, era una sensación que jamás había sentido; era extraña, pero de cierta forma placentera…

Un sonido bastante peculiar se escucho en aquel lugar… ¿Qué había sido? ¿Un gemido? Pero ¿Por qué había salido de sus labios?

Estaba tan embriagado por esas sensaciones que no podía pensar… miraba a un punto del lugar en el que se encontraba, dándose cuenta que observaba la ventana de su propia habitación… ¿Por qué lo había notado apenas?

Otra extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, pero esta vez provenía de su bajo vientre… sentía los ojos acuosos, el cuerpo sudado, su respiración agitada, unas manos recorriendo sus muslos internos y una extraña humedad en su sexo…

Alto…. ¿Manos?... ¿Humedad?... procesando de forma lenta esta información, dirigió su mirada hacia sus piernas, las cuales eran cubiertas por sabanas y la silueta que marcaban no era más que la suya… entonces, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Una ligera succión sobre su longitud lo hizo jadear y arquear un poco la espalda, para después gritar un nombre.

-¡SEBASTIAN!

¿Pero qué diablos ocurría? ¿Por qué había dicho ese nombre? Tomo las sabanas, y de un jalón las quito de encima suyo. Su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrirse así mismo desnudo, para seguidamente quedar pasmado al fijarse en la persona que lo hacía experimentar semejantes sensaciones. Su mayordomo se encontraba degustando su pequeño miembro, mientras ~ aun con guantes ~ una de sus manos se dedicaba a acariciar sus muslos y la otra a masajear sus testículos.

Ante semejante visión solo atino a sonrojarse y excitarse más… Los ojos rojos del demonio se posaron en su rostro; había algo extraño, algo que jamás había visto y que jamás creyó ver… Esa mirada mostraba deseo… lujuria y … ¿amor?

No podía ser, él no poseía esos sentimientos, ese ser no necesitaba de placeres tan mundanos… o al menos eso era lo que Sebastian le dijo alguna vez.

Esos ojos rojos tan hechizantes brillaron en la obscuridad, bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño Ciel, quien comenzaba a gemir más fuerte, ya que su mayordomo había aumentado la velocidad de sus succiones, cada vez más rápido… más placentero.

El pelo oscuro del demonio rozaba sus ingles con cada movimiento, haciendo que lo llevara al borde de la locura. Su vientre se contrajo, otra nueva sensación lo inundo, primero un extraño hormigueo muy placentero y después una súbita explosión. No sabría describir ese momento, se sentía tan vulnerable… pero había sido tan agradable, no noto nada más mientras ese sentimiento lo embargo, aun seguía observando a su leal mayordomo, el cual se levanto de entre sus piernas, mostrando que aun llevaba puesto su impecable frac; sonriendo con algo de diversión mezclada con… ¿ternura?

Ciel respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperarse de aquel orgasmo, siguió los movimientos del demonio, el cual se acerco hasta su oído recibiendo el cálido aliento que le susurro.

-Es hora de levantarse Bocchan.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

-Es hora de levantarse Bocchan – como era costumbre, Sebastian Michaels entraba a la elegante alcoba de su amo para dar inicio a la mañana de la noble familia Phantomhive, dando a conocer el apretado itinerario que la cabeza de esta tenía.

Ciel Phantomhive dormía sobre un costado, abrió lentamente sus azules ojos, fijándose en la persona que ahora se dedicaba a correr las cortinas de su habitación. A su mente adormilada llego un recuerdo… ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Se despertó por completo al darse cuenta de la situación. Discretamente dirigió una de sus manos a su entrepierna, descubriendo que en aquella zona de su cuerpo estaba… húmedo.

¡Por la Reina… había tenido un sueño húmedo con Sebastian!

Un leve sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué había soñado de esa forma con él? Lo observo por un momento, ahora le servía su acostumbrado té matutino, y pronto se acercaría para vestirlo.

Vestirlo.

No, no podía permitir que lo vistiera, si lo veía de esa forma, seguramente se burlaría; tal vez sus facciones no se lo mostrarían, pero sabía que por dentro seria otra cosa. Que humillación… ¿qué podría hacer? Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, antes de que su poca estima quedara más abajo que abajo, y aquí entraba otra cuestión, ¿ayuda de quien?.

Pensó en sus sirvientes, pero una mueca de desagrado surgió al pensar en lo que podrían causar, no eran 100% confiables. Estaba perdido, el pelinegro pronto se acercaría… Una idea cruzo rápidamente su mente, algo que había pasado por alto; el príncipe Souma y Agni habían ido por ordenes del conde a la mansión, les iba a dar instrucciones para hacer una remodelación a la casa de Londres. Esa era su salvación, llamaría a Agni, era un buen mayordomo también pero sobre todo, era prudente.

Sebastian se acerco con la taza de té colocándola sobre la mesita de noche, mostrando esa sonrisa falsa que siempre adornaba su rostro, observo a su joven amo, el cual seguía acostado y cubierto por las sabanas y aunque esto no le pareció extraño, si lo fue el notar una pizca de nerviosismo en sus facciones, algo no muy común en él.

-Sebastian – resonó la joven voz del pequeño – quiero que llames a Agni ahora mismo – su tono, a pesar de ser el de siempre, parecía un poco urgente… la confusión en las rojas orbes lo alerto y no era para menos – Es una orden – se apresuro a decir, al ver que su fiel sirviente no hacía nada y veía las claras intenciones de preguntar – así que ve ahora mismo.

- Yes, my lord – hizo una reverencia y salió en busca del hindú.

Ciel suspiro aliviado, se quito las sabanas de encima, descubriendo que su pijama estaba manchada, al igual que una parte de sus sabanas.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Sin poner gran importancia a la orden de su joven amo, Sebastian fue por Agni, quien como de costumbre, se encontraba ayudando a la servidumbre con sus labores.

-Agni-san, el joven amo lo llama.

Ante esto el hindú solo lo siguió, con su siempre alegre rostro, pero algo lo descoloco un poco, ya que por lo general cuando el conde le llamaba, era dirigido al despacho, no a la habitación de este.

El ojirojo toco a la puerta para seguidamente entrar a la alcoba, junto con el otro mayordomo, encontrándose al peliazul sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Bocchan, he traído a Agni como ordeno.

-Puedes retirarte… Sebastian.

Tanto Agni como Michaels se sorprendieron ante la orden, ya que Ciel nunca se separaba de aquel mayordomo, era su sombra… el sirviente del príncipe observo disimuladamente al pelinegro, y aunque sus facciones no mostraran su asombro, si podía distinguir una pequeña pizca de confusión en sus ojos.

Sebastian hizo una reverencia y se retiro de aquel lugar, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Su semblante cambio al estar fuera… era algo extraño lo que su joven amo le había ordenado, pero seguramente no sería nada preocupante, después de todo, los humanos eran algo confusos pero eso los hacía interesantes. Su falsa sonrisa volvió a sus labios, encaminándose a la cocina… debía tener todo listo para el desayuno.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Agni seguía en el mismo lugar, sorprendido aun por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Agni… - la voz del menor resonó, llamando la atención del peliblanco – se me hace difícil tener que pedirte esto… y la situación en la que me encuentro hace que sea aun más bochornoso – suspiro – necesito tu ayuda.

Si su quijada se pudiese dislocar, seguramente estaría tocando el piso, además de que el color de su tez bien podría competir con el de su cabello. Rápidamente corrió al lado de Ciel para estampar su mano contra la frente de este, espantando al niño.

-¿Te sientes bien Ciel…? – pregunto asustado – ¿estás enfermo?

Si, era verdad que de alguna manera se sentía alegre porque aquel niño orgulloso le pidiese ayuda, ya que le daba a demostrar que por fin estaba confiando en sus nuevos "amigos"… pero a pesar de lo poco que lo conocía, sabia a la perfección que lo que estaba viendo era un verdadero milagro. El ojiazul le dio un manotazo, apartando la mano que mantenía en su frente para que dejase de tocarlo.

-Estoy bien… bueno, más o menos – su expresión no cambio en nada, su orgullo y dignidad ante todo – necesito que me ayudes a vestirme -Seguramente se estaba quedando sordo, acababa de escucharle decir que lo ayudara a vestirse?... Si, seguramente se estaba quedando sordo - Y no quiero que hables con nadie acerca de lo que vas a hacer y ver aquí, ¿quedo claro?

El hindú asintió, tal parecía que después de todo no estaba sordo, pero seguía confundido. Observo como el joven Phantomhive se levantaba, haciendo una seña con la cabeza para mostrarle su pijama y sus sabanas.

-….

Aquel silencio y la extraña expresión en el rostro contrario provoco que se sonrojara y que se avergonzara… pero sin quitar su pose altiva que lo caracterizaba.

-¿QUE…?

-No preguntes…- lo corto mientras se frotaba los ojos, tratando de pensar cómo manejar ese "incidente" – solo quiero que me ayudes con esto – señalando su camisón y las sabanas.

-Bien, joven Ciel – un poco sonrojado y con semblante avergonzado, tomo aire – parece ser que ha llegado el momento de…

-Noooo te preocupes por eso … - le corto por segunda vez - ahórrate la vergüenza; Sebastian ya me hablo de eso… y he de decir que no fue una plática agradable – un escalofrió le recorrió tan solo de recordarlo – él no tiene decencia.

Agni suspiro aliviado, Ciel tenía razón esas charlas era demasiado bochornosas… y lo eran aun más cuando se las das a un niño de la edad del peliazul, pero algo no cuadraba.

-¿Por qué no se lo pidió a Sebastian-dono?

Bien podría haberle contestado que eso no era de su incumbencia, pero al fin y al cabo le estaba ayudando, aunque la respuesta pareciera algo tonta.

-Porque me sentiría aun mas avergonzado de lo que ya me siento – dando media vuelta, se dirigió al vestidor – yo me vestiré, solo… me ayudaras con lo que no pueda.

El peliblanco solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

¿Quien se imaginaria que algún día terminaría así?, vistiéndose él solo, no tenía la habilidad para eso. Así mientras Ciel se "vestía" Agni lo ayudaba con las ropas sucias, ya se daba una idea del porque le había pedido ayuda especialmente a él, lo que no le quedaba muy claro, era aquel asunto con Sebastian, era su mayordomo ¿no?... pero más que eso, era su confidente, su amigo… el único que sabía todo sobre ese niño, entonces porque no se lo dijo, no se creía eso de que solo lo llamaba porque era un asunto embarazoso.

Ciel salió del vestidor ya arreglado… o mejor dicho, medio arreglado, ganando de parte del hindú una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él para acomodar su ropa.

-Cuando dije que no quiero que hables con nadie respecto a esto – el ojigris lo miro mientras terminaba de anudar sus agujetas - me refería a nadie, ni siquiera a Souma…

Agni asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Phantomhive suspiro dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con el mayordomo del príncipe, el cual aun le daba vueltas al asunto, o tal vez era su imaginación y se trataba solo de un capricho momentáneo del conde.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

El día era soleado con un clima refrescante, todos en aquella mansión se encontraban realizando sus labores diarios, sin excepción. En el despacho de ese gran lugar, un pequeño niño de delicadas facciones, se encontraba revisando los documentos y las cartas que había recibido, las leía muy detenidamente, concentrado en estas… o eso era lo que quería aparentar.

-Chees…Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso – se dijo molesto, si bien el desayuno transcurrió sin mayor problema, todo gracias al príncipe Souma quien no dejaba de molestar y debido a esto su mayordomo no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle nada ni él de pensar en lo sucedido.

Pero en estos instantes, no podía dejar de pensar en semejante sueño y ni que decir del porqué había sido con ese sujeto. Aventó la carta que trataba de leer, dejándose caer en su cómodo asiento, estaba cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, y sin embargo, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, se levanto rumbo al ventanal apreciando el enorme jardín en el que se encontraban Finni junto con Agni, barriendo y arreglando este.

-No volverá a suceder – se auto convenció

-¿Qué no volverá a suceder, bocchan?

Se estremeció al escuchar esa voz… ¿qué diablos…? ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado entrar? Se giro para encarar a aquel demonio, quien llegaba con su té de la tarde.

-Tú… ¿qué no sabes tocar? – le reprendió tratando de evitar la pregunta, y todo lo respectivo al problema anterior.

-Pero, bocchan, lo hice… - se defendió sin quitar su sonrisa – dos veces…

Ciel gruño con exasperación, mientras regresaba a su asiento al tiempo que Sebastian comenzaba a servirle y le informaba en qué consistía el té de esa tarde. Tomo uno de los tantos documentos que tenia sobre su escritorio y simulo leerlo, para no prestarle atención a su mayordomo, ya que si lo veía seguramente sus nervios lo traicionarían y realmente no quería tener que lidiar con eso. Recibió la humeante taza junto con el postre, el cual no tenía ni idea de que era y bebió aquel líquido. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. No hay problema, en un instante se marchara, pensó para sí…

-¿Y bien?... – llamo la atención de su joven amo – no me ha contestado.

Maldición… que le daba a ese mayordomo por ser tan curioso, y lo que era peor lo había volteado a ver… se comenzaba a poner nervioso y no sabía bien porque… No, si lo sabía, era culpa de ese estúpido sueño. Su mente no procesaba bien, tenía que contestarle.

-No es nada – mintió – solo hablaba en voz alta – regreso su mirada a la taza tomando otro trago.

Lo que no vio fue la mirada desconcertada del demonio, quien no esperaba esa clase de respuesta, ya que la más lógica, viniendo de su amo seria un sencillo: _No es asunto tuyo_ o alguna otra frase fría y cortante, ese día estaba un poco raro… pero eso no le iba a impedir molestarlo un poco.

-No debería de hacer eso bocchan, alguien podría escuchar algo indebido…- mostrando una sonrisa divertida mientras hacia una reverencia para marcharse, no sin antes añadir – quizás algo comprometedor ¿no cree?

Tras este comentario Ciel casi se atraganta, escucho la puerta cerrarse, maldito demonio y sus comentarios… pero si supiera. Una ola de alivio recorrió su cuerpo al saber que se había marchado. Miro los documentos y suspiro cansinamente, su falta de atención no le permitiría hacer nada, seguramente solo necesitaba descansar, por lo tanto ese día solo se dedicaría a hacer castillos de cartas para relajarse un poco.

Mañana seria otro día, y podría trabajar como era debido.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Un nuevo día, nuevas cosas que hacer, nuevas cosas que pensar… ese sería un día perfecto, o al menos eso era lo que había pensado el joven Phantomhive. Se desperezo, había despertado antes de lo normal, pero se sentía extraño, tenía una sensación muy familiar… y como si se hubiese quitado un velo que cubría sus ojos recordó. Había vuelto a soñar con él…

-No, no, no, no – se descubrió rápidamente, y como si de un deja vu se tratase, descubrió lo que había temido – ¿pero que dem…?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresalto, logrando que se cubriese nuevamente con las sabanas.

-Boochan, es hora de… - detuvo su saludo diario al notar que este ya se avía despertado – veo que ya se ha levantado – adentrándose para abrir las cortinas y seguidamente servir el té – su baño ya está listo, después le espera su desayuno que consiste en…

-Sebastian… - lo interrumpió – llama a Agni ahora –soltó el peliazul un poco turbado, sorprendiendo al demonio; de nuevo llamaba al hindú – es una orden – Se giro para apreciar al pequeño, aturdido, realizo su reverencia y salió de la habitación en busca del otro mayordomo.

-No puede ser – se recrimino – ¿por qué de nuevo?

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

-Mira Agni – llamo el príncipe Souma a su subordinado – ¿crees que esta tela sea del agrado de Ciel? – mostrándole una tela de color rojo quemado de terciopelo – o ¿quizás esta? – extendiendo una de un color amarillo ocre.

Tomo ambas telas de entre las manos de su amo, notando que era de muy buena calidad.

-Debería preguntarle – sugirió

Desde que el príncipe había comenzado a trabajar para el conde y así poder ganar su propio dinero, no habían recibido ninguna orden aparte de administrar la mansión de Londres; es por eso que ambos se sorprendieron cuando Ciel le ordeno, o más bien le confió al joven Souma la remodelación de la misma. Él tendría que escoger los colores y los muebles que decorarían la casa. Por tal motivo el príncipe se encontraba muy entusiasmado, solo quería dar lo mejor de sí para no decepcionar a su amigo y "jefe" Ciel.

Y para que todo fuera del agrado del pequeño niño, preguntaba a todos que opinaban de los materiales escogidos por él, y en muy pocas lo comprobaba con el Conde, aunque este nunca le prestase atención.

Los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras interrumpió su pequeño análisis, haciendo voltear tanto a amo como sirviente, topándose con el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive. Sebastian bajaba las escaleras un tanto pensativo… ya eran dos veces seguidas que el joven amo le ordenaba llamar a Agni…

Ambos hindús lo analizaron por un rato, hasta que se paro frente a ellos.

-El joven amo le llama Agni-san – su semblante pensativo no cambio en absoluto, tampoco los miro directamente, solo se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina, desapareciendo por la puerta…

No sabía si calificar como raro al comportamiento del pelinegro. Dejo al príncipe revisando sus telas mientras él se dirigió a la habitación del Conde, su instinto le decía que seguramente lo encontraría ahí, además de creer saber el porqué lo llamaba.

Al llegar confirmo sus sospechas, suspiro largamente… Ciel estaba en la misma posición que el día anterior, solo que esta vez de frente a la puerta, parecía que ese sería un largo día.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Un cielo oscuro adornaba ese día junto con una fuerte lluvia. Tal parecía que el clima concordaba con sus emociones, bueno, eso es lo que hubiese pensado si tan solo supiera definir cuáles eran en esos momentos…

¿Felicidad?... ciertamente eso estaba descartado; ¿miedo?... definitivamente no; ¿ansiedad?... quizás; ¿vergüenza?... si, esa sería una; ¿frustración?... esa, sería la más indicada; ¿enojo?... si lo analizaba bien, no estaba realmente enojado… ¿confuso?... si, más bien así se sentía.

Habían pasado seis días… seis largos días teniendo el mismo maldito sueño; quizás no fuese el mismo, tenía variaciones pero al final tenían dos detalles en común:

1.- Eran bastante… sensuales y

2.- Todos, sin excepción eran con una "persona"… Sebastian.

Desparramado en su asiento, Ciel, se encontraba encerrado en su despacho, había puesto el seguro a la puerta, no quería que nadie le molestara, pero sobre todo era una buena forma de saber que su mayordomo entraría; ya que desde que había comenzado con su pequeño problema, su falta de atención se convirtió en un habito bastante desagradable, además de comenzar a levantar sospechas; no era muy de él separarse demasiado de Michaels y a decir verdad eso era lo que hacía cada vez que se levantaba y que se acostaba, solo había algo relativamente bueno, su destreza en vestirse y bañarse, ya no era tan malo, tal parecía que estaba tomando practica.

Durante esos días lo había pensado bien, realmente los sueños no le desagradaban, aunque estaba algo confuso del porque tenían que ser con ese demonio. Pero una cosa es soñarlo y otra es despertar con la evidencia entre las piernas, afortunadamente Agni le había ayudado, el nuevo problema era que si seguía así ¿qué pasaría cuando ya no pudiese retener a Souma?

Había sido una gran idea molestarlo con eso de la remodelación, pero ahora, ya no le parecía tan divertido, ya que esa sería la escusa para que se fuese de ahí. Si Souma se iba, Agni se iba. Si Agni se iba, no tendría cómplice y si no tenia cómplice, forzosamente Sebastian se enteraría, si Sebastian se enteraba preguntaría hasta destrozarle el orgullo para que le contestase, si le contestaba (que era lo más seguro que haría)… bien, no sabía que pasaría.

-Podría ordenarle que olvidase el asunto… - pensó en voz alta – No, sería imposible que lo olvidase si cada que me despierte se encuentra con lo mismo.

Se froto la sien tratando de encontrar alguna solución, ¿por qué le estaba resultando tan complicado?

-Quizás Tanaka…- susurro, pero así como había acudido esa idea, la desecho, Tanaka era muy estricto y no quería ni pensar lo que podría ocurrir.

Se inclinó sobre un montón de papeles, tironeándose el pelo, la cabeza le comenzaba a doler de tanto pensar, era la primera vez que realmente, no sabía qué hacer.

-No se me ocurre nada - desesperado comenzó a darse de topes en la cabeza sobre su escritorio. Si, ya lo podía ver, Sebastian entrando como era costumbre para levantarlo y descubrir que la cabeza de la casa, el conde Phantomhive, dueño de la compañía Funtom y fiel perro guardián de la reina, había tenido un sueño húmedo, ¿qué le diría? "No es nada, solo un sueño en el que mi fiel mayordomo aparece entre mis piernas haciéndome una mamada" … sonaba tan decente.

-¿Trata de descubrir con cuántos golpes de su cabeza se rompe la mesa? – escuchó la voz del demonio, ocasionando que el calor bañara sus mejillas - No pensé que estuviese tan aburrido.

Parecía ser que estaba peor de lo que imaginaba, no lo había escuchado introducir la llave y mucho menos abrir la puerta, ¿qué más podría sucederle? Levanto lentamente su rostro solo para llevarse un buen susto, Sebastian se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio, con el carrito donde llevaba su té, mirándolo con esa sonrisa… suspiro cancinamente, cada vez iba de mal en peor, ahora ya ni siquiera lo sentía acercase. Se enderezo en su asiento fijando su vista en un punto indefinido mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a servirle su té.

Desde que sus sueños habían comenzado, trataba excelsamente no mirarlo más de lo debido, pero por alguna extraña razón, en ese momento, era como si algo lo incitara, como si de un imán se tratase. Su pelea interna entre mirarlo o no fue corta, su curiosidad era más grande; sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que sucedería.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando lo miró ocasionando que el aliento se le quedase atrapado en la garganta. Nunca lo había apreciado a como lo hacía en ese instante; alto y delgado, sus hermosos rasgos eran agudos, cincelados, parecían aristocráticos y a la vez era la cara de un rebelde, alguien que vivía su vida exclusivamente en sus propios términos, realmente poseía una extraña clase de belleza masculina, una que te incitaba al pecado. Ok, ahora sí que estaba impresionado de verdad, sus ojos continuaban clavados en aquella escultural figura y si no fuese tan orgulloso seguramente estaría hasta babeando.

Sebastian podía sentir la aguda mirada de su joven amo posada sobre él, algo raro, ya que nunca lo observaba con tanta insistencia y menos aun en esos últimos días. Si bien el pequeño había estado actuando un tanto peculiar; era como si lo estuviese desplazando, pero claro, eso no le importaba realmente, siempre y cuando el contrato se cumpliese. No importaba lo que el humano con el que tenía el sello hiciese, él lo seguiría y lo obedecería hasta el día en que todo terminara. Aun así, tenia curiosidad de saber las razones del porque se comportaba de esa manera, no parecía el mismo de siempre.

Termino de servir, solo para encontrarse con que su joven amo aun seguía mirándolo fijamente… conecto su roja mirada con la azul del menor, pero había algo singular en los ojos contrarios, algo que no sabría reconocer o quizá sí, pero no podía ser lo que creía. Al instante Ciel rompió el contacto que mantenían sus ojos posándolos sobre su escritorio.

Más idiota no podías ser, se recrimino así mismo el joven Phantomhive, se había quedado tan ensimismado apreciando a ese espécimen, que no se había dado cuenta que prácticamente se había embobado, y no le había quitado la vista de encima a Sebastian hasta que ya había sido muy tarde, solo esperaba que no lo hubiese notado. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo que ahora deseaba era que lo dejase solo, ya que últimamente siempre que estaba cerca de aquel tipo se ponía nervioso y su reciente descubrimiento empeoraba las cosas.

Michaels se acerco para dejarle su taza de té, depositándola cerca del conde, quien trataba a toda costa de no verlo, pero algo llamo la atención del demonio, algo en los papeles que se encontraban regados en el escritorio y que eran importantes… Los tomo para revisarlos mientras Ciel tomaba su taza y comenzaba a beber de ella, ocultando su impaciencia por que se retirara. La falta de movimiento por parte del pelinegro lo alarmo un poco, haciendo que regresase la taza a su lugar y lo observara, pero aquel perfecto rostro no mostraba nada.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del ojirojo mientras tomaba otro de los papeles, ocasionando que el peliazul se pusiera más nervioso, ¿qué habría visto?...

-Bocchan – su voz tenía un extraño tono, como si quisiera comprender algo – si se encontraba tan aburrido hubiese sido mejor ir a molestar a Souma-sama, en lugar de garabatear sobre papeles tan importantes.

Ciel frunció el ceño… no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, hasta que tomo en sus manos una de las tantas hojas regadas, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, se puso pálido y comenzó a sudar frio… dejo de lado ese papel para ver los demás, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Todos sus documentos se encontraban garabateados, todos sin excepción tenían escrito, con su propia letra, el nombre de Sebastian.

Rememoro, pero de nada sirvió, no tenía ni idea de en qué momento había comenzado a escribir sobre esos documentos, lo único que recordaba era haber estado pensando que hacer con su problema, el cual seguía sin solucionar, y para colmo ahora tenía un nuevo problema, el cual necesitaba solución inmediata, debía evitar que viese los demás documentos garabateados con su nombre, si los veía ¿qué le diría? Quizás en otras circunstancias su ágil mente hubiese planeado algo, pero en estos momentos su cerebro no trabajaba al 100% y menos aun teniendo a Sebastian cerca.

Rápidamente comenzó a juntar todas las hojas regadas que tenia sobre su escritorio, hasta tenerlas en una sola pila de pequeño tamaño. Se levanto súbitamente de su lugar para así poder arrebatarle los documentos al demonio, quien seguía revisando las hojas. Se congelo cuando una sacudida de electricidad lo recorrió sorprendiéndole y sobresaltándole, ocasionando que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza, ya que al quitarle las hojas al otro había rozado casualmente sus dedos, lo cual a su pensar era una estupidez, ¿Cómo es que hubiese sentido eso solo con tocar sus dedos? Esa y un sinfín de preguntas aparecieron repentinamente en su mente.

Por enésima vez se reprocho a sí mismo, ¿qué tenía ese tipo, que no podía dejar de mirarle? Pero había algo extraño en la expresión del ojirojo, parecía confundido. Tal vez se debiese a su inusual comportamiento, quizás se estuviese dando cuenta de algo y si seguía escudriñándolo más cuenta se iba a dar. El nerviosismo del joven Ciel aumento al percatarse de que su mayordomo tampoco había desconectado sus miradas, pero por más que se ordenaba, no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, y tan diabólicos como su dueño, brillaban a opinión del menor que temblaba ante aquella sicalíptica mirada carmesí.

Estaban separados por pocos centímetros y el rostro de Sebastian perecía estar cada vez más cerca del contrario, era como si una poderosa fuerza de gravedad los atrajera. Ciel no parecía ser del todo consciente de sus actos y todo cuanto habitaba su cabeza y su mente, quedó reducido a nada, Una singular corriente de aire le recorrió la nuca, haciéndolo estremecer y poniéndole la piel de gallina. Podía apreciar el aroma de su mayordomo, un aroma que jamás había notado y que no podía reconocer, el aliento contrario chocaba contra su rostro y curiosamente tenía el mismo aroma impregnado, era embriagador y aturdidor.

Aun había una distancia considerable entre ambos; sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al darse cuenta que realmente deseaba que esa poca distancia entre ambos desapareciera, y más aun al sentir esa corriente nuevamente, era como sentir el cálido aliento de alguien acariciando su nuca. Repentinamente unos brazos lo rodearon a sus espaldas, sujetándolo por el cuello, para seguidamente ser atraído hacia un cuerpo de exuberantes curvas obligándolo a recostar el cogote sobre algo realmente suave.

-Lindo – rompió el silencio una voz femenina, haciendo que su aturdida cabeza volviera a funcionar. Lo primero que proceso fue el rostro sorprendido de su mayordomo, para inmediatamente girar su rostro. Su sonrojo aumento aun más al descubrir que aquello suave y que ahora se encontraba pegado a su mejilla era nada más y nada menos, que el pecho de una linda chica china que él conocía muy bien – Muy lindo – reitero.

-Tienes mucha razón Ran Mao- una segunda voz se escucho en aquel lugar - el Conde se ve realmente lindo con ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Fijo su vista asía el punto de donde provenía aquella voz tan familiar, encontrándose con un sonriente chino. Lau ya se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio del joven Phantomhive, recargando ambos codos sobre la mesa mientras su rostro reposaba sobre sus manos. El rostro de Ciel no tenia precio, estaba tan rojo, que bien podría haber pasado por tomate, sus labios estaban abiertos y a pesar de que se movían, con la clara intención de decir algo, de ellos no salía palabra alguna. De lo que nadie se percato, fue que Ciel no había sido el único aturdido; aquel mayordomo vestido de negro trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido. Al instante, cualquier vestigio de confusión, desapareció de aquel estoico rostro, dejando ver esa falsa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-No teníamos idea de que hubiera invitados – Sebastian regresaba a su papel de mayordomo, actuando como si nada de lo que sea que haya sido, hubiese ocurrido – me disculpo por esta falta de atención – llevando su mano derecha sobre su pecho, en un claro gesto de disculpa – les serviré el té inmediatamente.

Sirvió el líquido con esa elegancia que portaba, para seguidamente depositarlos sobre el escritorio de su joven amo, el cual seguía siendo abrazado por Ran Mao y de quien trataba de zafarse a toda costa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lau? – pregunto sobresaltado el joven Conde, siendo abrazado aun mas insistentemente por la chica.

- Awww… nosotros solo queríamos visitar al Conde – respondía alegremente mientras comenzaba a tomar su té.

-Si me disculpan – hablo el ojirojo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia – iré a terminar los preparativos de la comida.

Salió de aquella habitación, teniendo como ultima vista, la imagen de Ciel tratando de deshacer el garre de aquella mujer, sin conseguirlo, mientras la otra se aferraba cada vez más a este.

Se quedo de pie dándole la espalda a aquella puerta de madera, su semblante cambio repentinamente, frunció el ceño logrando una expresión mescla, de reflexión y desconcierto. Si bien el comportamiento de su joven amo había sido peculiar en esos días, había algo que no le era del todo claro. Y ahora se le hacía cada vez menos comprensible, ¿porqué todas aquellas hojas tenían escrito su nombre?...

Era consciente de su falta de entendimiento hacia los humanos, pero a pesar de esto los conocía y sabía que era lo que les gustaba, lo que pensaban, lo que deseaban, y aun así no lo comprendía. Alzo su mano enguantada, hasta posarla frente a su rostro, analizándola cuidadosamente. ¿Qué había sido eso? En el momento en que su joven amo trato de quitarle los documentos de sus manos, una extraña sensación lo invadió en el instante en que los pequeños dedos rosaron con los suyos, había sido algo que no conocía, algo que jamás había experimentado en todos sus eones de vida.

Y después el haber conectado sus miradas, por alguna razón que no entendía, ni conocía, había tenido el extraño impulso de arrancar ese parche que cubría la marca del contrato, solo con la intención de poder apreciar sus ojos, pero no solo había sido eso, sin darse cuenta de en qué momento había ocurrido, un peculiar deseo se apodero de él, ocasionando que se acercara demasiado al pequeño; un deseo inexplicable para ese demonio.

Inicio su caminar hacia la cocina, aun reflexionando, quizás solo había sido la tensión del momento. Suspiro cansinamente, tratando de olvidar aquel suceso, ahora debería de preparar más comida, ya que tenía dos invitados adicionales, sería un día pesado.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

-No cabe duda que los dulces de ese mayordomo son muy buenos – Lau se había sentado en el sofá que se encontraba en el despacho del joven Phantomhive, mientras degustaba muy plácidamente el exquisito pudin de manzanas, recubierto de fondant [Anbu: para los que no sepan, es una decoración repostera, por lo general es una crema usada como relleno o recubrimiento] igualmente de manzana, decorado con trozos de la misma.

Mientras tanto Ciel trataba de arreglar sus ropas, después de haber conseguido que Ran Mao lo dejara en paz y comenzara a comer y beber. Fue a sentarse frente al pelinegro, siendo separados por la mesa de té que decoraba el lugar. No sabía si maldecir al sujeto que se encontraba delante de él o agradecerle por ser tan oportuno.

-¿Porqué vienes aquí con este clima? – pregunto un tanto desconfiado el menor - …y sin avisar.

En realidad quería tratar de evitar el tener una conversación sobre lo que el chino pudo haber visto, ya de por si se encontraba bastante confundido por lo ocurrido y más aun por lo que sentía.

- Ya lo dije, quería visitarlo – dándole de comer a su querida hermanita en la boca quien ahora se encontraba sentada en sus piernas – y además con este clima, no se me ocurría nada mejor que hacer.

Frunció el seño ante aquel comentario, ¿acaso todo aquel al que conocía le veía escrito en alguna parte "en caso de aburrimiento, venga a molestarme"?, parecía ser que sí. Tomo un pedazo de su pudin y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Y he aprendido la lección, la próxima vez tocare – comento el oriental, ganando una mirada inquisidora por parte del peliazul – podría encontrarlo… indispuesto.

Ciel se atraganto con el vendito pan, tosiendo un par de veces, comenzó a darse de palmadas en el pecho para pasárselo hasta que se recupero, no podría estar hablando de eso ¿o sí?...

-Pero Conde – quitando su sonrisa y cambiando su expresión a una más sombría, siguió – ¿está bien lo que hace? – Phantomhive clavo su mirada seria en aquel sujeto, observando atentamente como tomaba con el tenedor aquella fruta y comenzaba a balancearla – Podría ser la manzana de la discordia, tan tentadora que lo ínsita a tenerla hasta llevarlo a la perdición. Todos la ambicionan y usted tal vez la tenga, pero… ¿realmente está destinada a usted? O quizás, ¿será uno más de aquellos que se destruyen por obtenerla?

El ojiazul reflexiono un poco sobre lo que Lau había dicho, quizás tenía razón, pero ¿cómo saberlo?, ni siquiera el comprendía lo que le sucedía. De lo que no tenia duda era el que Sebastian representaba esa manzana de la discordia, pues simbolizaba el odio, la envidia, la codicia, la egolatría, la vanidad; y solo por unas simples palabras todos la deseaban, querían tenerla, pero nadie sabía a quién pertenecía, y eso la hacía más tentadora, llevándolos a un caos en el cual, lo que era, no importaba, solo lo que significaba tenerla…

Aquel demonio tenia tantos años que seguramente había tenido infinidad de amos a los que había devorado, y con los cuales nunca había tenido que lidiar tanto tiempo como lo estaba haciendo con él, sumándole el hecho de que jamás tuvo como amo a un niño, pero eso no importaba, al final terminaría igual que ellos, seria devorado por Michaels. Eso significaría que no estaba destinado a él, pues realmente no pertenecía a nadie. Entonces solo se convertiría en uno más… y después llegaría otro amo.

El simple hecho de imaginar a Sebastian con otra persona hizo que le hirviera la sangre, tan solo de pensar que alguien, alguna vez pueda o pudiera haber tenido una relación con el demonio, de igual forma en la que él la tenía lo hacía enfurecer. O peor, el que pudiesen haber tenido algún tipo de encuentro como el de sus sueños, lo ponía más que colérico y ocasionaba que un sentimiento lo invadiera, uno que le era ajeno.

-Esa manzana nunca será mi perdición... porque yo la controlo - su voz tenia impregnada una seguridad tan convincente que no dejaba ninguna duda y mucho menos admitía réplicas. Era verdad, él controlaba a Sebastian.

-Usted la podrá controlar, pero ¿realmente le pertenece?

-¡Si yo la controlo es porque es mía!

Se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras, ni siquiera las había pensado y ya habían escapado de sus labios. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue la interesante elección del pronombre posesivo, además de la forma en la que lo había expresado, se sintió como un martillo contra los oídos, y tal fue la fuerza y autoridad comprimida, que por un instante pudo apreciar el apabullamiento en ambos rostros contrarios.

-Él es mío – repitió en voz baja para sí mismo, mientras posaba la vista en su pudin, aunque no fue lo suficientemente bajo, puesto que Lau lo escucho. Se encontraba perdido en un mar de confusión. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, necesitaba entender aquello ya mismo. Acababa de revelar lo que sentía y ni siquiera tenía claro el porqué le pasaba. Y entonces analizo aquel extraño sentimiento… era molestia. Se sentía tan molesto, tan… celoso.

-El Conde parece muy seguro – el pelinegro lo saco de sus pensamientos - espero que realmente sea suyo, seria desagradable que aquello de lo que tanto presume, termine no siendo realmente de usted - Analizo lo dicho por su invitado, tenía razón, por ahora lo controlaba porqué le pertenecía, ¿pero qué ocurriría después? Cuando ya no fuera más suyo… -Y bien… - sonriendo alegremente - ¿de quién hablamos?

Phantomhive tenía la boca desencajada y su único ojo visible en blanco, además de que su ceja izquierda saltaba en un curioso tic nervioso.

-T-T-Tu… - Una gruesa vena se marco en su frente, siempre era lo mismo con ese tipo, a veces se preguntaba si lo que decía Sebastian sobre Lau acerca de ser un "…hombre despistado" era verdad, o simplemente este sujeto lo hacía adrede – Si no sabes de qué hablamos, quieres explicarme ¿a qué te referías con eso de "indispuesto"? – cuestiono exaltado el peliazul.

-Pues porque… - comenzó su explicación mientras le picoteaba los cachetes a su querida Ran Mao – la última vez que lo interrumpí en una revisión de papeles con su mayordomo, termine de frente a la pared y cargando dos baldes de agua como castigo – su semblante paso a ser de tristeza – no quiero volver a estar en el rincón.

Ciel suspiro con pesadumbres, la cabeza le daba vueltas, toda aquella conversación lo había llevado a descubrir algo con lo que no estaba relacionado. Celos, una palabra que jamás había entrado en su vocabulario; cada vez entendía menos lo que le ocurría y esta vez necesitaba hablar con alguien, solo que en esta ocasión, no sabía a quién acudir.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Dos semanas… llevaba dos semanas pidiéndole lo mismo, siempre que entraba en la habitación para despertarlo, su joven amo le ordenaba que fuese por Agni y de igual forma era al momento de dormir y eso comenzaba a irritarlo, se suponía que era él quien se debía de encargar de todos los cuidados de aquel niño.

Sebastian Michaels, se encontraba preparando el exquisito pastel de Mousse de chocolate que acompañaría al té de esa tarde; y a pesar de parecer concentrado en aquella tarea, realmente se encontraba meditando lo ocurrido unos días atrás, cuando Lau había aparecido. Por más que lo había intentado, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza aquella sensación tan extraña que lo había invadido al momento de tocar los dedos de Ciel, se había sentido confundido después de que aquel sentimiento lo invadiera, más sin embargo quería volver a experimentar aquella sensación, pero como hacerlo si ya no lo dejaba tocarle.

Suspiro resignado, por el momento tendría que quedarse con las ganas. Pero de algo estaba más que seguro, la razón de que lo evitara en esos días y por la que no dejase que lo tocara, tenía que ver con su súbita falta de atención y con lo que sea que le pidiese hacer a Agni, quien parecía haberlo remplazado.

El sonido de los pasos de alguien interrumpió su reflexión, parecía ser que se dirigían a la cocina. A los pocos segundos la persona con la que quería hablar apareció por la puerta, mostrando aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Sebastian-dono ya he terminado – informo Agni acercándose al pelinegro – ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlo?

El demonio clavo su mirada en el hindú, esa sería una gran oportunidad para saber las razones que tenía su joven amo para su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Puedo molestarte con la preparación de la salsa Cumberland [Anbu: en pocas palabras es salsa inglesa, pero suena más guay] para esta noche? – Pregunto cordialmente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta – la receta está ahí… - señalando uno de los cajones.

- ¡Seguro! – respondió emocionado el peliblanco yendo a sacar dicha receta.

Michaels, se veía pensativo y preocupado, o más bien fingía tener esas expresiones; como demonio que era sabia como manipular a los humanos, y conociendo a Agni, el caería en su juego. Agni dirigió su mirada hacia el mayordomo de la mansión Phatomhive, y lo que vio lo preocupo, no era muy común ver a Sebastian con ese semblante.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- cuestiono el mayordomo del príncipe, impregnando su pregunta con su propia preocupación por su amigo

Sebastian cerró momentáneamente los ojos para seguidamente suspirar, dejando de lado el postre que estaba preparando, todo iba según su plan.

-Me preocupa el joven amo – confeso

-¿El joven Ciel?

Ante la pregunta el ojirojo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, sin dejar de lado aquella falsa preocupación.

-Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente y me gustaría saber la razón – volvió a mirar a Agni, quien parecía acongojado, era como si se debatiera internamente, una imperceptible sonrisa adorno su rostro – quizás usted sabría algo.

-Yo… - su corazón se apretó, creía comprender lo que Sebastian sentía, si el príncipe Souma le hiciera algo así, seguramente él estaría igual, aun así… - ¡no puedo decirle! – sentencio abruptamente

-¿Qué? – la sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente después de escuchar esas palabras, además de haber sido tal la sorpresa por esa respuesta, que había contestado sin pensar, infiltrando un poco de su sorpresa.

-Le prometí al amo Ciel no hablar de eso – se excuso, comenzando a alterarse, sorprendiendo aun más a aquel demonio – además, no se gran cosa – pareciera ser que el hindú había reventado, pues de sus ojos comenzaban a caer ligeras lagrimas de desesperación mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Tsk – realmente ese niño es muy astuto se dijo así mismo, que tonto había sido, cuando se trataba de aquel pequeño no había nada fácil, se cruzo de brazos en pose pensativa – ¿solo lo suficiente, no es así?

-Creo… - dudo un momento, quizás sería bueno comentarle algo, así Ciel podría hablar con su mayordomo sobre lo que le ocurría, y podrían volver a ser como eran antes, volver a estar unidos - … me parece que tiene algo que ver con usted, Sebastian-dono

-¿Conmigo? – ese día parecía ser de sorpresas, pues el asombro en su rostro apareció nuevamente.

-Si… - se tranquilizo, quería volver a unirlos como lo estaban antes, tenía que conseguir que por lo menos Ciel le dijera, cuál era su inconformidad – pero, yo no soy quién para decirle, sería mejor que hablara con el amo Ciel, estoy seguro que si habla con él todo esto se arreglara.

Ladeo la cabeza analizando lo dicho por su compañero, sabia mejor que nadie, que aquello que le proponía hacer no daría resultado, aquel chiquillo era tan singular, que a veces ni el mismo podía entenderlo; aunque nunca estaba de más intentarlo, no perdía nada. Quería hallar de qué se trataba, ahora más que antes, pues ya había descubierto que tenía algo que ver con su persona.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Había tenido un día bastante laborioso, al amanecer todo había estado tan tranquilo, eso había sido solo hasta que su conversación con Agni terminara. Parecía que el príncipe Sounma y los demás sirvientes se hubiesen puesto en su contra, y es que: ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría hacer una prueba de calidad de semejante forma?

Todo había comenzado con una explosión, para seguidamente encontrarse con un tremendo desastre, había balazos en el recibidor, a la biblioteca le faltaba una pared y el almacén había sido víctima de un incendio. Y todo por una supuesta prueba de calidad ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, compraría un mueble, solo para probar que tan resistente era?

Sin mencionar a cierto shinigami pelirrojo que lo ponía de nervios cada vez que aparecía, Grell había adquirido la desagradable costumbre de "visitarlo" y retrasar todo su itinerario. Y ahora, se encontraba parado frente a una puerta, en la cual llevaba un considerable rato tocando. Cansado de tocar Sebastian decidió entrar al despacho del joven Ciel.

-¿Bocchan? – y como en los días anteriores, lo encontró distraído, observando el jardín desde aquel ventanal dándole la espalda. Michaels analizó al pequeño, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a este, pero más que distraído parecía pensativo.

Ante esto, aquel mayordomo frunció el ceño, si su joven amo estaba tan preocupado por algo, lo único que debía hacer era decirle, y así él eliminaría cualquiera que fuera su inquietud. En vez de eso, lo único que hacía era ignorarlo… aquella irritación que sentía comenzaba a incrementar. Cerro sus ojos para tranquilizarse, quizás estaba exagerando las cosas. Clavo su roja mirada sobre aquel pequeño, si le llamaba, seguramente no le aria caso, los días anteriores eso no había funcionado. Torció los labios, tendría que acercarse más para que notase su presencia.

Se acerco al peliazul, pero estaba tan ensimismado que ni así se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro. El pelinegro sonrío ante la idea que cruzo su mente, quizás se molestaría con él, pero qué más daba. Se paro detrás del ojiazul, acerco sus labios al oído contrario, mientras posaba cuidadosamente sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de su amo.

-No se deje a usted mismo tan indefenso solo porque estoy aquí. Debería de ser más cuidadoso…

Y todo ocurrió tan rápido, en el instante que lo toco y le hablo, sintió como el cuerpo ajeno se tensaba, para seguidamente voltearse bruscamente quedando de frente con semblante sorprendido; Ciel se cubrió inmediatamente la oreja en la que le había susurrado dando un paso atrás. El mayor sonrío, parecía ser que estaba más distraído de lo que había imaginado; y entonces, algo extraordinario capto su atención… Su joven amo, tenía las mejillas arreboladas, aquella piel nívea de textura suave y delicada se encontraba adornada por un hermoso tono rojizo.

Ante esto Sebastian quedo sorprendido, jamás había visto de aquella forma al pequeño Phantomhive. El peliazul clavo su mirada en aquel demonio, para inmediatamente desviarla y posarla en algún punto, notando en esta el sentimiento de vergüenza que invadía al menor. No podía describir lo que acababa de presenciar, aquel niño se veía tan indefenso, tan hermoso, tan… lindo; si, ese era la palabra, lindo, la misma que utilizara Ran Mao en aquella ocasión.

Y como la vez anterior, un extraño impulso apareció, quería tocar esa blanca piel, apresar entre sus brazos aquel frágil cuerpo y acariciar ese cabello tan dócil. Se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos… sus deseos. Era una mescolanza de sensaciones que le hacían anhelar cosas, que sabía, jamás podría tener. Sacudió su mente de aquellos sentimientos tan inusuales en él, comenzó a servir el té, era un mayordomo; más que eso era un demonio, y como tal su estética no le permitía tener aquellos deseos tan extraños sobre su pactante. Además había un asunto que necesitaba resolver en esos momentos, descubrir que era lo que le ocurría a su joven amo y para eso debía crear un ambiente que le diese la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Coloco aquella humeante taza sobre el escritorio, mientras Ciel se acomodaba en su asiento y esperaba a que su fiel sirviente le diera su postre. Sebastian coloco aquel pastel frente al menor, quien parecía nervioso, algo que noto al no recibir reproche alguno por su atrevimiento anterior.

-¿Desea comentarme algo? Bocchan – pregunto sin más, logrando que el de ojos azules se helara, recibiendo la respuesta que ya esperaba.

-No, nada importante – contesto, usando aquel tono de voz tan lleno de poderío que lo caracterizaba, pero había algo en su tono que no lo hacia el de siempre, algo que solo Sebastian era capaz de notar.

Como ya era costumbre, el Conde evitaba mirarlo y hablarle más de lo necesario, y esto ocasionaba que la irritación del pelinegro fuera en aumento; se tranquilizo un poco, bien, si no funcionaba de la forma indirecta, utilizaría la directa.

-Bocchan… - el aludido poso su mirada en él, evitando aquellos ojos carmesí – quisiera hablar con usted…

El menor se estremeció, sabía que en algún momento ese sujeto le preguntaría, pero no creía que tan pronto, aun tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, las cuales no le dejaban pensar con claridad, y en esos instantes, no tenía ninguna escusa que no sonara patética.

-De… - las palabras del menor fueron cortadas por el sonido del teléfono que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Los dos miraron el aparato, un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labio del joven, mientras su mayordomo aniquilaba a la pobre maquina con la mirada.

Maldita tecnología de mierda…, pensó, mientras Ciel contestaba.

-¡Diga! – sus facciones cambiaron instantáneamente a unas de sorpresa, mientras una leve sonrisa surcaba su rostro - …Klaus, ha pasado mucho tiempo - Sebastian suspiro molesto, si se trataba de Sir Klaus su llamada tomaría tiempo - … ¿enserio? Entonces ¿vendrás mañana? – Ciel hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención de su mayordomo - …Por supuesto, sabes que no hay mejor hospitalidad que la de los Phantomhive, tanto que incluso las molestias son evitadas…

Michaels comprendió aquellas órdenes dadas por su joven amo, realizo su reverencia y salió de aquel lugar, dejando al pequeño Ciel conversar con su tío, mientras él se dirigía a organizar los preparativos para la llegada de Sir Klaus. Aun así en su interior iba despotricando en contra de aquel que hubiese inventado el teléfono, ahora que su joven amo sabia de sus intenciones, le sería más difícil averiguar lo que quería.

Y por si fuera poco, debía de analizar sus propios sentimientos, aquellas sensaciones que le ocasionaba el joven Conde, no las reconocía. Lo que estaba sintiendo con él no lo había sentido con nadie, y eso lo aturdía un poco.

Contunuara...

* * *

Sasuke: Entonces es un demonio… o.o

Sebastian: Y un mayordomo…

Anbu: Y mi abogado…

Sasuke: Que? O.o

Sebastian: Soy su abogado, por ordenes del joven amo.

Anbu: *sonriendo*

Sasuke: *molesto* Por eso obtuviste ese contrato verdad? Fue gracias a él

Sebastian: No… en eso no fue necesaria mi intervención, a decir verdad fue demasiado fácil tratar con Tsunade.

Sasuke: Maldita vieja *volteando* te hablan los lectores

Anbu: mmmm… Pues espero que les haya gustado… y si no, pues ya ni modo… ya están aquí jajajajajaja…

Sasuke: *en voz baja* Porqué eres su abogado? Aparte de que te lo ordenaran

Sebastian: Porque es peor que el diablo y por culpa del joven amo… u,u … siempre es así? *señalando a Anbu*

Sasuke: A decir verdad hoy está muy… alegre.

Anbu: Dejen de cuchichear… *asustándolos* en fin, este fue el primer capítulo y pues ya saben qué hacer si les gusto… emocionarse y bla, bla…

Sasuke: Tu siempre tan sutil…

Anbu: jaja… mira quién habla… muevan el trasero y vamos a comer, que tengo hambre.

Sebastian, Anbu y Sasuke: Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Se aprecia como Anbu y Sasuke siguen peleando mientras Sebastian no les quita la mirada de encima.


	2. Chapter 2

Se puede apreciar a Sebastian acomodando elegantemente sus guantes y a Anbu escribiendo como posesa… Repentinamente se escucha un estruendo acompañado de una nube de humo… sorprendiendo a los dos anteriores.

Anbu: Que acaso quieres que me de un infarto? – molesta

Sasuke: - se acerca rápidamente a Sebastian- Sebastian… sabes hacer pasteles de licor verdad? *cara de desesperado*

Sebastian y Anbu: aaahhh? O.O

Sasuke: Nada de "aaahhh?" eres un demonio, sabes o no…

Sebastian: Supongo…

Sasuke: Eso es suficiente… - tomando al demonio del brazo y arrastrándolo desesperadamente-

Anbu: o,o *con cara de "que pedo"*

Se escucha nuevamente aquel estruendo apareciendo una nube de humo, dando a entender que ambos habían desaparecido.

Anbu: o.o … u.u… O.O*golpeando la mesa* UCHIHA… TRAE DE VUELTA TU TRASERO Y PRESENTA.

Aparecen nuevamente los susodichos, uno sin entender lo ocurrido y otro con cara de psicópata apresurado

Sasuke: Hola-a-todos-como-han-estado?- Bien- que-bueno- este-es-el-capitulo-2-leanlo-disfrutenlo-etc-etc.

Desaparecen nuevamente

Anbu: o.O ok… emmm… disculpen el retraso… y disfrútenlo

* * *

Anbu: Declaimer: los personajes, no me pertenecen… son de su respectivo autor

* * *

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Ciel gimió al sentir una mano cálida deslizarse sobre su vientre desnudo en dirección a la cadera. De forma instintiva, se giró hacia aquella caricia, la cual provocaba que su cuerpo enfebreciera por la necesidad.

Aquella persona que le tocaba le dio la vuelta hasta dejarlo tumbado de espaldas, apoderándose inmediatamente de sus labios. La cabeza del Conde comenzó a dar vueltas ante aquel contacto. En su corta vida, jamás había experimentado algo tan maravilloso como lo era el roce de aquellos labios contra los suyos. Ni como la sensación de ese cuerpo que lo apresaba con su peso al tiempo que se movía sinuosamente contra el de él.

El beso de Sebastian era salvaje y ardiente, sin embargo resultaba extrañamente tierno. Ciel cerró los ojos disfrutando del agradable aroma que desprendía aquel demonio mientras sus manos se enterraban en el sedoso cabello negro.

Sebastian se apartó y contemplo al menor con una avidez tan evidente que Phantomhive comenzó a arder aún más.

-Eres mío – afirmó el peliazul con un deje posesivo en la voz al tiempo que le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas.

-Para siempre suyo, Bocchan.

La diabólica sonrisa que surco aquel rostro perfecto dejó sin aliento al pequeño. Sin dejar de abrazarse, Michaels rodó hasta quedar tendido de espaldas mientras el Conde quedaba encima de él. Ciel observaba su tan apuesto rostro mientras sentía ese cuerpo duro y viril, entre sus muslos.

Aquel mayordomo lo recorrió de arriba abajo con una mirada hambrienta y alzó sus brazos para recorrer el torso desnudo de su joven amo encontrándose con las suaves tetillas presionándolas levemente, robándole un dulce gemido a su acompañante, quien solo se dejaba llevar por aquellas demoniacas caricias llenas de experiencia, ocasionando que las suaves mejillas del pequeño se cubriera de un rojo intenso.

Michaels encerró el rostro ajeno entre las manos y buscó nuevamente sus labios, mientras Ciel cerraba sus ojos. Comenzó a incitarlo con la boca, apretando con delicadeza el labio inferior del ojiazul con los dientes, logrando que se estremeciera inmediatamente y haciendo que un gemido volviese a escapar de sus labios cuando una de las manos del mayordomo comenzó a recorrerle el costado, disfrutando del tacto suave de piel expuesta.

El sentir esas cálidas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, lo hacían enardecer, lo estaba provocando con sutiles caricias, mientras disimuladamente Sebastian bajaba cada vez más sus manos por las caderas acariciando y apretando su abrazo, hasta que tomo firmemente el trasero del pequeño, estrujándolo entre sus manos, como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Ciel siseó de placer al sentir que uno de los finos y traviesos dedos de su mayordomo circundaba los alrededores de su fruncida entrada, haciendo presión sobre ella de vez en cuando, pero sin llegar a penetrarlo.

El mayor abandonó sus labios un instante.

-Dígame… ¿Qué es lo que desea? – le murmuro al oído con la voz enronquecida por el deseo, mientras él respiraba agitadamente para enseguida suspirar de placer.

-¡Sebastian! – gimió quedo, cuando aquellos dientes, mordieron su oreja de la forma más erótica posible ocasionándole un estremecimiento.

Ya no controlaba su cuerpo, el simple hecho de sentir la piel cálida de Sebastian hacia que la suya se erizara de una manera completamente tentadora, le hacía sentir como si miles de mariposas revolotearan por su cuerpo, nublándole cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese él. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus propios deseos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tenerlo dentro y compartir con él la más intima de las experiencias.

Clavo su mirada azul en aquella roja, la cual tenía las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y la lujuria. Acerco su rostro lenta y tímidamente al contrario, estiro con sus dientes el labio inferior del pelinegro para enseguida capturar esos labios que tenían el sabor del pecado, dándole así una muda respuesta a la pregunta de aquel demonio, quien sonrío triunfante.

Sintió como aquel dedo juguetón presionaba con más insistencia en su entrada. Y justo cuando pensaba que se deslizaría en su interior, el sonido de un grito se hizo presente.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Ciel se despertó sobresaltado. Otra vez había soñado con él.

-¡SEBASTIAN-SAN! – se escucho de nuevo aquel grito que le despertó, era la voz de Meirin, seguramente pidiéndole ayuda al pelinegro.

-Vamos, esto no es justo… - gimoteó mientras cambiaba de posición, acostándose sobre uno de sus costados.

Justo cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante… Cada vez sus sueños se volvían menos "decentes", antes eran una simple felación, ahora rayaban en lo pervertido. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, le había resultado tan real… Podría jurar que aún sentía las manos de Sebastian sobre su cuerpo y que su aliento rozaba su cuello.

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo con su problema, para su mala o buena suerte, ~ no sabía cómo calificarlo ~ sus sueños ahora le eran de lo más agradables, y todo gracias a cierta charla que había tenido con su tío Klaus…

~flash back ~

Ese día parecía más soleado de lo normal, y de cierta manera hasta más agradable. Ciel esperaba (como era costumbre cada vez que su tío lo visitaba) sentado en las escaleras de la puerta principal, leyendo un libro, al cual no le prestaba mucha atención. Quería ver a Klaus, aquella llamada fue como un rayo de esperanza para él, le urgía hablar con alguien sobre sus problemas, que cada vez se le hacían más complicados; más ahora que sabía que era lo que sentía y le era difícil de comprender.

El sonido de un auto bastante familiar lo hizo levantar la mirada, topándose con aquel hombre elegante, con su cabello recogido en una coleta, de barba y bigote, vestido de traje y gabardina… quien se quitaba el sombrero que llevaba, logrando un gesto de saludo con este.

-Esta vez no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vine…

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada – comento el pequeño mientras se ponía de pie.

- Dobry dyen [Anbu: es un saludo ruso] Ciel! – saludaba alegremente Klaus al tiempo que abrazaba fervientemente a su sobrino – has crecido un poco, pero en lo demás… no has cambiado.

Ambos siguieron su camino, introduciéndose en la mansión, donde todos aquellos sirvientes presentaban sus respetos ante aquel hombre, dándole la bienvenida.

-Le estábamos esperando, Sir Klaus – anuncio Sebastian, acercándose al susodicho.

-¡Sebastian! – sonrío alegremente – Perece que otra vez hay caras nuevas – comento refiriéndose a Agni, quien se encontraba entre la servidumbre, mostrando su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Como hoy hace un excelente día, creí conveniente hacer esta visita en el patio – anuncio aquel mayordomo, extendiendo su brazo, en clara señal de mostrarles el camino – el té está ya preparado, por favor, por aquí.

Después de que se acomodaran y que el té fuera servido, Sebastian realizo su reverencia, informándoles que debía terminar los preparativos de la cena, marchándose inmediatamente bajo la atenta mirada de su amo, quien nuevamente no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero esta vez tratando de parecer menos obvio, ya que su tío se encontraba ahí con él. No se dejaría llevar por esas emociones enfrente de alguien.

Antes de que el pelinegro entrara a la mansión, Meirin apareció repentinamente, informándole de algo a Sebastian; información que no fue del agrado de aquel demonio, aun así a Ciel no le importo lo que le hubiese molestado ni lo que Klaus le dijese, solo le importaba la vista que tenía en esos instantes, ya que ahora podía apreciar aquel escultural perfil, pero lo que más llamaba su atención, eran aquellos labios, ¿cómo sería la caricia de ellos? ¿sería igual que en sus sueños?

Y en un acto de lo más normal, Michaels se pasó una mano por el pelo, alisándolo un poco, aunque para el joven Phantomhive no fue nada normal, el que alguien con el atractivo del ojirojo hiciese aquel movimiento, lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy y esto le provoco un brusco estremecimiento, aunque el gusto de aquella vista no le duro mucho. Una rabia infinita se apodero de él, Sebastian se había inclinado hacia Meirin dejando escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros, susurrándole algo; y aumento aun más al notar como la chica había pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo que conocía, apretó fuertemente los dientes tratando de controlarse, si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones quien sabe de lo que sería capaz, además, no podía tomarla con ella. Desvió su mirada posándola en su tío, quien ni por enterado se daba de lo que acontecía.

Su plática transcurrió sin ningún problema, trataron sus asuntos pendientes rápidamente como era costumbre, solo esperaban a que la cena estuviese lista, hablando de trivialidades, o eso era lo que le parecía a Ciel.

-Has estado bastante distraído – comento Sir Klaus, llamando la atención de su sobrino – ¿ocurre algo?

A decir verdad, si lo estaba, ya que no encontraba la forma de preguntarle sobre aquello que deseaba. ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que tienes sueños eróticos y no precisamente con una chica, si no con un hombre, que además funge como tu mayordomo, que es miles de años más grande que tú, y para coronar… es un demonio?¿Cómo decirle que el simple hecho de que hable con alguien más hace que los celos afloren? ¿Cómo decirle que estaba confundido sobre estos sentimientos? Pero sobre todo… ¿cómo saber si su hipótesis era correcta?

-¿Por qué aun sigues soltero?

Su acompañante se sorprendió ante semejante pregunta, quizás se trataba de alguna de sus bromas o de sus comentarios, aquellos que le hacían reír; sabía que cuando Ciel y él se juntaban para hablar de trabajo era divertido, no como con esos colegas que tenia, ellos carecían de sentido del humor, pero al ver aquel semblante tan serio por parte de su sobrino, descubrió que la pregunta era muy enserio. Algo lo atormentaba, pero no preguntaría que, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que lo que menos deseaba era dar a conocer sus problemas. Tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien y lo había escogido a él

-Quizás sea porque aun no he encontrado a la persona indicada… -respondió con la misma seriedad, pero restándole importancia y encogiéndose de hombros…

-Y ¿cómo sabrás quien es la persona indicada?

-mmmm… buena pregunta, aun no lo sé… - el peliazul suspiro, esa respuesta no era lo que esperaba. Klaus noto su repentino cambio – de lo que estoy seguro es que con esa persona sentirás cosas que no sientes con otras. – este comentario se gano la completa atención del menor – Es verdad que no soy experto en esos temas, pero en todos mis viajes he visto cosas que uno jamás imaginaria… - el rostro del pequeño lo alentaba a continuar con su monologo – pero al final, siempre se llega a lo mismo.

O realmente le estaba afectando todo aquel embrollo con el que estaba lidiando, o en verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que Klaus le decía, esté se percato del desconcierto de Ciel, pues lo traía escrito en toda la cara. Una ligera carcajada sacudió el cuerpo del hombre, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del pequeño.

-Me refiero a estar enamorado…

Una sorpresa incrédula se hizo presente en el rostro ajeno, quería darse de topes, no entendía nada… eso que tenía que ver ¿por qué era tan complicado de entender? … fácil, porque hacía mucho que había olvidado ese sentimiento, el amor. En aquel entonces enterró por completo aquella sensación, remplazándola por venganza… ¿cómo entender algo que hacía mucho no había experimentado? además de algo que siempre creyó una estupidez. Necesitaba comprenderlo, estaba más que seguro que si lo entendía podría conocer si su "análisis" estaba en lo correcto o tendría que seguir buscando algo que explicara lo que sentía.

Klaus sonrió nuevamente, ver el rostro lleno de confusión en su sobrino, era algo que no muchos tienen oportunidad de ver.

-El amor hace que hagas cosas que jamás imaginarias – concluyo

-Yo amaba a mis padres – comento tratando de entender qué diablos quería decir. Pero jamás espero la mueca que apareció en su tío, tenía la boca desencajada y los ojos en blanco… - ¿qué? – pregunto algo alterado.

Y nuevamente, aquel hombre se echo a reír, ocasionando que un leve sonrojo cubriera las mejillas del ojiazul. Nunca se había sentido más estúpido en su vida, jamás le había costado tanto trabajo entender algo, y si se topaba con ese algo siempre estaba Sebastian para ayudarlo… Lástima que en esta ocasión el problema fuera él.

Genial, necesitas manzanitas para que te expliquen, se reprocho internamente, lo bueno era que confiaba en Sir Klaus además de ser una de las pocas personas que lo comprendían.

-No lo puedo creer… estas muy confundido – afirmo calmadamente, ahora creía saber que era lo que agobiaba al menor, lo miro de forma paternal, después de todo, aun seguía siendo un niño – hay muchos tipos de amor Ciel… unos más complicados que otros, aquel amor que dices es paternal… por ejemplo, si yo en estos momentos te dijera que te amo… - Ciel sintió que el ardoroso rubor de sus mejillas se extendía ahora por toda su cara en una clara expresión de vergüenza – te amo porque eres mi sobrino y te estimo mucho, ese tipo de amor es igual al que sentías por tus padres… el amor al que me refería, es el más complicado de todos y en lo personal, el más peligroso, eso es estar enamorado.

Al fin había entendido, y se sintió aliviado por ello, si se ponía a analizarlo, su teoría era correcta ya que antes sentía un aprecio muy grande por Sebastian, de alguna forma se parecía a lo que alguna vez sintió por sus padres, pero ahora era diferente, ya no era igual. Reflexiono un poco, y en su mente se hizo la luz…

No puede ser, eso sería imposible, se dijo a sí mismo nervioso por su nueva conclusión… pero ¿cómo saberlo? Miro fijamente a su acompañante. Si ya estaban tan encarrerados con la plática que importaba si le preguntaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado? – su voz no sonó como debería, carecía de esa intimides que lo caracterizaba.

-Te dije que no soy un experto en estos temas… - se lo pensó un poco, es verdad no era experto pero sabia del tema, tanto tiempo viajando por el mundo… algo tenía que haber aprendido – he visto muchas cosas que jamás creerías, muchos dicen que "por amor se hacen grandes locuras", y es verdad… pero por lo general o lo más "normal" que he visto cuando se está enamorado es que… te molestas cuando esa persona está con alguien más, te pones celoso… no puedes quitarle la mirada de encima, y como te lo dije antes, esa persona te hace sentir cosas que no sientes con nadie más.

El rostro del joven Phantomhive era todo un poema, sorpresa, temor, ansiedad… era una mezcolanza de emociones, pensó rápidamente en todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido… Ahora comprendía, ya todo tenía sentido, aquellas emociones eran la prueba contundente, se había enamorado de Sebastian, ¿desde cuándo? No lo sabía, y esos sueños solo eran la representación de sus deseos más escondidos.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa apoyando ambos codos sobre esta y dejando descansar su frente sobre ambas manos, al tiempo que una sonrisa nerviosa surcaba su rostro.

-Soy un completo imbécil – masculló en voz muy baja, quien diría que Ciel Phantomhive terminaría así, enamorado de la "persona" menos indicada, por lo menos ahora ya sabía porque le pasaba lo que le pasaba. Si, ya podría ir con Sebastian y decirle "hola Sebastian, ¿quieres saber por qué te he estado evitando?... fácil porque soy tan estúpido que me he enamorado de ti". Levanto su rostro de improvisto clavando aquella mirada azul en Klaus, algo de la plática le llamo la atención - ¿Por qué dices que es el más peligroso?

-Porque lo es, he visto a personas volverse locas por ese tal "amor", e incluso a algunas otras quitarse la vida…

Jodido, era la palabra… estaba bien jodido, suspiro cansinamente, por el momento no le quedaba más que aceptarlo. Y cuando miro a su tío, el miedo lo invadió… aquel hombre maduro, lo veía con una sonrisa radiante y llena de júbilo, y estaba más que seguro que sus ojos brillaban con ilusión.

-El pequeño Ciel crece tan rápido – se puso pálido… por alguna razón le pareció percibir un extraño tono de orgullo… necesitaba vacaciones, o sus nervios lo iban a matar, había sido demasiada información que procesar, y extrañamente se sentía cansado – deberías de hablar con esa persona.

Aquella recomendación lo hizo sobresaltar, aunque no era raro que Klaus ya se imaginara el porqué de sus preguntas. Aunque no le veía el sentido a esa sugerencia; y antes de realizar la pregunta el otro la contesto, como si pudiese leer la mente del Conde.

-Es mejor decirle lo que sientes y ser correspondido o rechazado a guardártelo y vivir con la ilusión toda tu vida solo para que al final te arrepientas de nunca haber hablado.

Si claro como si fuera tan fácil… pensó.

Él sabía mejor que nadie, que la respuesta seria negativa, Michaels carecía de esos sentimientos, y si en algún loco mundo le correspondía, entonces sería el chico más feliz de todo el universo. Frunció el seño y dejo escapar un quejido, se estaba volviendo loco, de donde diablos sacaba esos pensamientos, de seguro el té tenía algo, le habían visto la cara a su mayordomo y le habían dado hojas de droga en lugar de té.

A quien engañaba, esos eran sus sentimientos, unos que ni él sabia que existían dentro de sí. Una seductora voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones, Sebastian llegaba con la comida, y como ya era costumbre, trataba de evitarlo… Había tenido razón en algo, bueno o malo, Klaus había sido su rayo de esperanza en aquellos momentos.

~fin flash back ~

Miro hacia el ventanal, y en su rostro se reflejo la amargura que sentía. Extrañaba a ese demonio, quería que todo fuera como antes, solo que realmente ya no se podía, ya no podía verlo como en aquel entonces, porque todo lo que ese mayordomo hiciera lo cautivaba.

Se levanto abruptamente, ya le habían espantado el sueño y para su desgracia, ni siquiera lo habían dejado llegar a la mejor parte, y además tenía ganas de gritarle a alguien… Qué bien, se había levantado de mal humor. Y ¿quien en su sano juicio no se levantaría de mal humor cuando le cortan un polvo en sus sueños?… ya no importaba, por el momento se cambiaria y esperaría a Agni… después descargaría toda su frustración en Souma.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Se encontraba en el jardín, pasando el rato… y que mejor forma de pasarlo que con "ella", como era su costumbre le daba de comer mientras acariciaba aquel cuerpo flexible, tan frágil y esbelto, con un pelo que era tan suave como la más fina seda… la tomo entre sus brazos para poder sujetar sus patas.

-Ahh… los gatos son geniales – Sebastian Michaels, mayordomo y fiel sirviente de Ciel Phantomhive se hallaba en su ahora obligado "tiempo libre"… ¿Porqué tenía tiempo libre? Sencillo hacia tres semanas que su joven amo le había dado esa orden… ahora Agni era el encargado de levantar a Ciel, de vestirlo, de bañarlo. De tan solo pensarlo lo hacía enfurecer, el simple hecho de saber que alguien además de él tocara a ese niño le disgustaba de sobre manera…

Se tranquilizo un poco, si esas eran las ordenes del pequeño él no podía hacer nada, tenía que mantener su estética… al carajo con la estética, eso lo había perdido en el momento que se dio cuenta del porque se molestaba tanto cada vez que lo ignoraba y porque lo invadían esos sentimientos cada vez que estaba cerca del pequeño…

~flash back ~

Como cada mañana había ido a levantarlo, y como en los últimos días le había ordenado ir por Agni solo que en esta ocasión la orden no solo implicaba ir por el hindú.

Abrió la puerta para salir de aquella lujosa habitación, sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero en el momento en que esa puerta de madera se cerró su rostro siempre impávido se transformo, la ira estaba latente en aquellas perfectas facciones y era tal el sentimiento que no se dio ni cuenta que su lado demoniaco comenzaba a salir.

Al principio pensó que solo se trataba de un simple capricho del joven amo, o alguna broma para hacerlo enojar, y si era esa la treta realmente lo había logrado, aunque realmente no entendía cual era su propio enfado, mientras no se tratase de otro de su especie todo estaba bien, ¿entonces…?

Llego a la sala, donde no solo se encontraba Agni, sino que también el príncipe Souma y los demás sirvientes, quienes se encontraban ayudando a elegir el color de la alfombra para la casa de Londres, y a decir verdad se veían bastante entretenidos. Un escalofrió los recorrió a todos, sentían una mala vibra…

-No sienten… ¿cómo si el fin del mundo se acercara? – pregunto un tanto intimidado Bard… a lo que todos sin excepción asintieron.

Todos se paralizaron al sentir ese ambiente, voltearon lentamente al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, mientras comenzaban a sudar frío, topándose con Sebastian. Pasaron saliva con dificultad, nunca habían visto de semejante manera a ese mayordomo, a pesar de las torpezas que hacían, en el tiempo que llevaban ahí nunca jamás lo habían visto enojado. No, parecía que la fase de enojado la había dejado muy, pero muy atrás.

Temblaron cuando se les acerco, sus ojos brillaban con un extraño tono rojizo que de cierta forma parecía demoniaco, su aura daba miedo, y estaban más que seguros que una extraña sombra se había expandido por toda la habitación…

-El joven amo le habla Agni-san – informo entre dientes y aun así, su voz sonaba clara y muy macabra, no se detuvo, se siguió de largo, no tenía la toleración suficiente en esos momentos como para tratar con humanos.

Cuando desapareció todo volvió a la "normalidad"… Souma y Agni se abrazaban mutuamente ambos más blancos que la nieve y sudando, Finnian tenía lagrimas en los ojos por el miedo mientras sus dientes castañeaban, Bard trataba de sacar su cigarrillo y sus cerillos para calmar sus nervios, pero como todo le temblaba no lo lograba, Meirin se encontraba fuera de servicio (desmayada en alguna parte de la habitación) y Tanaka… se encontraba en un rincón disfrutando de su té verde.

Sebastian llego a la cocina, necesitaba terminar los preparativos para el desayuno y para la llegada de Sir Klaus. Su expresión de ira cambio a una más relajada, ¿por qué había actuado de esa forma?... No era como si aquel niño pudiera escapar de él, al fin y al cabo tenían un contrato. Entonces ¿por qué se molestaba tanto? Inhalo profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y de alejar esos sentimientos tan impropios de él, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, por el momento tenia cosas que hacer.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

El desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, y todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado ese día, ahora Sebastian terminaba los preparativos para la llegada de Sir Klaus y aunque parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, en realidad trataba de entender algunas cosas que le habían sucedido en esos días. Había vivido durante eones, y jamás había tenido esos impulsos tan poco usuales en alguien de su calaña.

Sabía que de alguna manera tenía curiosidad de conocer que era lo que le ocurría a aquel pequeño, y que era lo que hacía que solo Agni lo pudiese ayudar. Tan solo de recordarlo hizo que su cólera apareciera, aquella energía diabólica volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Abrió enormemente los ojos, otra vez le ocurría, pero ¿porqué?…

-¡Sebas-chan! – aquel alarido lo sobresalto, tanto que por poco y tira el recipiente en el que trabajaba, giro su rostro para toparse con aquella "cosa" que entraba por la ventana.

Grell Sutcliff entraba como era ya su costumbre a la casa de los Phantomhive, desde hacía algún tiempo que aquel desquiciante shinigami visitaba a Sebastian, o mejor dicho, molestaba al demonio. Michaels suspiro cansinamente, lo que le faltaba, tener que tratar con el shinigami loco, y precisamente en esos momentos en los que trataba de comprender lo que sucedía, tanto a él como a su amo.

-Escabulléndose en la casa otra vez…

El pelirrojo se le acerco para apreciar mejor que era lo que tenía tan entretenido a su querido demonio, topándose con la exquisita variedad de alimentos que preparaba junto con lo que parecía ser el té de la tarde.

-Sebas-chan… ¿porqué trabajas tan duro para ese pequeño mocoso? – pregunto con un poco de irritación – ¿Acaso esto es algo que un demonio se supone que debe hacer?

El pelinegro suspiro, esa era una pregunta estúpida, era lógico porqué lo hacía; él no era el último, ni el primero que trabaja de esa forma…

-Es por el contrato - respondió de forma cortante, dando a entender que era obvio.

-Solo quieres el alma del mocoso ¿no? – Grell sonreía mientras se acercaba cada vez más al mayordomo - ¿y si lo mato para ti? – propuso de manera juguetona, sabía que eso era imposible, pues su trabajo lo obligaba a conocer todo acerca de los demonios, y sabia a la perfección cómo funcionaban sus contratos, pero nunca estaba de más ver las expresiones tan sexys de aquel sujeto – ¿no sería buena idea? Así quedarías libre.

Ante estas palabras Sebastian sintió como una ira irracional lo asaltaba. Matar a Ciel, ¿cómo se atrevía a sugerirle semejante cosa? Él jamás permitiría que una escoria como esa le pusiera un dedo encima, ya que nadie tenía derecho a matarlo y devorarlo más que él…

-No digas estupideces, eso va en contra del contrato – habló con una voz tan pacifica que de algún modo confirió a sus palabras un tono extrañamente amenazador – Hacer esa clase de violaciones va en contra de mi estética.

Reflexiono rápidamente, si lo analizaba era obvio el porqué se sentía de aquella forma; como demonio que era no le gustaba que nadie más tocara lo que supuestamente era suyo… No, eso no tenía nada que ver, esa ira que sintió no era por perder aquella alma, era por algo más, pero ¿qué?... Sintió como el pelirrojo se acercaba hasta sentarse sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba.

Matarlo, había dicho.

Unas ganas de golpear a aquel shinigami por su comentario se hicieron presente; su ira se transformo inmediatamente en rabia; quizás no comprendía lo que le sucedía, aun así aquellos sentimientos le gustaban; como aquello que sintió cuando sus dedos se tocaron e incluso ese impulso tan poco común, y el idiota ese llegaba a decirle que lo matara, ¿quién se creía?

Grell acerco un poco su rostro, solo para apreciar más de cerca el de Michaels, pero se topo con algo que jamás creyó, a pesar de que en su rostro se mostrara su siempre impávida expresión, aquella mirada escarlata estaba cargada de veneno… había enfado y coraje en ella. Se veía tan atractivo y tan letal, que incluso, daba miedo.

-¿Qué hay de especial con ese mocoso? – pregunto curioso – siempre tiene esa horrible mirada agria y además tiene un orgullo demasiado alto – arqueo una ceja cambiando su gesto a uno burlón – o acaso… ¿es que te gusta jugar con él?

Sebastian lo miro con severidad y enfado.

-No he encontrado un alma de mejor calidad que la de él – sentencio – cuando lo devore, estoy seguro que será la mejor cena que jamás haya tenido - pero su tono era algo peculiar, como si algo lo hiciera vacilar.

Ambos notaron la curiosa forma de decir aquella frase, sin embargo, el ojirrojo no mostro ningún indicio de haberse dado cuenta, más que nada era para evitar cualquier comentario innecesario por parte del pelirrojo; regreso a su tarea de preparar la comida mientras pensaba.

Dudaba… ¿por qué?... Era verdad que el alma de Ciel era una de las mejores, además de que le pertenecía ¿entonces? ¿por qué esa duda? Bueno, quizás su alma no le pertenecía como tal, pero en el instante en que se sello el contrato había pasado a ser relativamente suyo y también ya todo estaba planeado; cuando el momento llegara, devoraría el alma de su joven amo y entonces, de alguna manera, Ciel moriría, por sus manos, no por las de otro, ya después buscaría otra alma…

Se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

Su joven amo dejaría de existir en algún momento, ya no tendría que cuidar de él, ni soportar sus caprichos; ya no más ordenes, no más juegos. Ya no podría sorprenderse por la astucia (poco usual) de ese pequeño, ni ver esos ojos tan azules como zafiros, ni tocar esa suave piel cada vez que lo vestía, y quizás jamás volvería a tener esas sensaciones tan inusuales…

Se sorprendió al notar el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos… lo último que había pensado no tenía nada que ver con lo que él deseaba… Devorar a Ciel; era lógico que perdiera todo eso después de matarlo… Y entonces un miedo irracional lo invadió.

Miedo, conocía ese sentimiento, más nunca lo había experimentado, pero ¿a que le temía?

A que alguien más mate al joven Conde.

¿Por qué?

Porque solo él tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

¿Por qué solo él?

Porque era suyo…

Un pensamiento posesivo y egoísta, pero era un demonio así que no era de extrañarse todos los demonios eran así, e incluso eran envidiosos… aunque realmente era un razonamiento algo estúpido de su parte, pues siempre había sido así; hacía un contrato, lo cumplía, devoraba el alma de su "contratista" y buscaba o esperaba a otro… fácil.

Y entonces una pregunta que nunca se imagino realizar alguna vez lo asalto ¿realmente deseaba otro amo?... Su cabeza se estaba volviendo un mar de confusión, y eso lo descolocaba. Él estaba confundido… un demonio confundido… genial, ahora si había experimentado de casi todo, unas cosas más extrañas que otras y esta se llevaba el premio.

En su cabeza aun rondaba esa singular pregunta… Cambiar de amo… ¿realmente lo deseaba?... Una imagen acudió a él, un recuerdo que no había podido sacarse de su cabeza desde el día anterior; él de su joven amo… quien tenía en ese momento una mirada avergonzada y esas mejillas tan suaves y blancas bañadas de un color carmín, un sonrojo tan inusual en aquel niño, que incluso a él lo había cautivado…

Sin ser consciente de ello, una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, no una de esas sonrisas falsas, ni una de aquellas burlonas… era una simple sonrisa… una que ni siquiera él se hubiese imaginado que pudiera hacer.

Grell se acerco un poco más, para poder apreciar mejor a aquel apuesto demonio, pues su negro cabello caía a ambos lados de su rostro, cubriéndolo como si de un oscuro dosel se tratara… Pero lo que vio lo asusto, lo shockeo, y después fue seducido por aquel panorama que le era regalado, sufriendo de una hemorragia nasal que tuvo que contener al instante y tratando de evitar que de su boca escapara aquel liquido grotesco y viscoso que lo hacía ver baboso…

Maldita sea, donde esta una cámara cuando se necesita, se dijo así mismo. Y es que ver aquel rostro de hermosos y fríos rasgos sonreír de aquella manera, era sin duda alguna uno de los eventos más esplendidos y únicos. No siempre tienes la oportunidad de ver a uno de los peores demonios sonreír de aquella forma.

Y como si un balde de agua fría le cayese de sorpresa, comprendió lo que sus ojos veían… Sebastian, uno de los peores demonios, uno de los más temidos, estaba sonriendo, y no lo estaba haciendo de cualquier forma, lo estaba haciendo de una manera sincera. Al instante, adoptó una expresión de absoluta perplejidad, se quedo con la boca desencajada durante un instante; instante que utilizo para cavilar a que se debía ese gesto inusual en alguien como Michaels… De pronto una chispa se ilumino en su cerebro, todo tenía sentido, lo inimaginable acababa de ocurrir…

Tal fue la sorpresa de su descubrimiento que, en un acto reflejo se echo a un lado tan bruscamente que cayó de la mesa, ocasionando que el pelinegro girara para ver a aquel sujeto tan ruidoso, eliminando de sus facciones ese gesto tan ajeno a él y regresando de nueva cuenta a tener su rostro serio.

-T-T-T-Tu… - balbuceo el shinigami mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, al tiempo que lo señalaba con terror y boqueaba tratando de decir algo.

Sebastian lo miro confundido desde su posición, ¿qué le pasaba ahora a ese loco? Tenía una expresión de pánico y estaba pálido, ¿abría visto algo?...

-¡TU!… - repitió en un tono más fuerte – ahora entiendo todo – el ojirojo frunció el entrecejo tratando de comprender lo que quería decir el pelirrojo, quien se levanto de golpe, encarando al mayordomo – estas enamorado…

-¿Aaahh? – fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Sebastian, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y en su semblante podía apreciarse la confusión que ocasiono el haber escuchado esa extraña declaración.

-Nada de "¿Aaahh?"... – Grell había pasado de la fase de terror a la fase de melodrama - ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – casi grito de forma histérica mientras Michaels trataba de tomarle el hilo a esa conversación – no lo puedo creer – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

El demonio no le quitaba la vista de encima, aun estaba confundido y sorprendido. Grell se dio vuelta abatido dirigiéndose hacia la ventana por la que momentos antes había entrado; se giro de nueva cuenta, y con semblante decidido lo volvió a señalar.

-Esta conversación aun no ha terminado – sentencio, para seguidamente salir por donde había entrado.

-¿Qué fue eso? – murmuro.

¿Conversación? ¿Qué conversación?... ¿Enamorado?¿Quién estaba enamorado? ¿Él?... es verdad que no era imposible que los demonios se enamoraran, pero… seguramente ese shinigami estaba diciendo disparates con algún propósito. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar que se traía entre manos aquel molesto ser, por el momento, tenía otros asuntos pendientes.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Pronto sería el momento en que Sir Klaus llegara a la mansión Phantomhive, y como era costumbre Ciel esperaba sentado en las escaleras de la puerta principal, mientras que adentro, Sebastian se encargaba de que el joven Souma no interfiriera en la reunión del joven Conde. Agni se había ofrecido a ayudar con lo que faltara y también insistió en estar junto con la servidumbre para dar la bienvenida al invitado, pues, según él, también era un empleado más de la mansión.

Todo estaba más que listo, solo faltaba… el invitado. El sonido de un auto a lo lejos, le hizo saber a Michaels que su visitante había llegado, así que fue a comprobarlo…

-Esta vez no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vine…

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada – comento el pequeño mientras se ponía de pie.

- Dobry dyen Ciel! – saludaba alegremente Klaus al tiempo que abrazaba fervientemente a su sobrino – has crecido un poco, pero en lo demás… no has cambiado.

Toda esta escena era presenciada por el mayordomo, quien se encontraba observando por una de las ventanas, y al mirar aquel gesto, sintió una punzada de ira… más que eso, sentía un pinchazo de celos formarse en su interior.

Celos, otro sentimiento que conocía… y entonces algo pareció estar fuera de lugar.

¿Celoso, yo?, se dijo sorprendió; preocupado ante esa idea pensó rápidamente en todas las posibles cosas que le habían llevado hasta ese sentimiento, un abrazo por parte del tío de Ciel a su sobrino… era su sobrino y se había sentido celoso de él. También, el que ya no hubiera esa relación que los unía de alguna manera, y estaba lo de Agni… Y entonces comprendió, que lo que sentía cada vez que Ciel lo ignoraba y lo sustituía por Agni, no era simple molestia… eran celos.

Estaba celoso, pero no eran los celos que un demonio siente ante otro de su misma especie al obtener una cena de mejor calidad, no, era muy diferente. A su aturdida mente llegaron las palabras de Grell, "estas enamorado…" abrió ampliamente los ojos por la enorme sorpresa, a eso se había referido Sutcliff. Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos, al notar que tanto su amo como Sir Klaus se dirigían a la mansión.

Dieron la bienvenida como era debido y los guió a donde se llevaría a cabo su reunión. En esos momentos debía estar sereno, no debía de mostrar ningún indicio de sorpresa. Sirvió el té como siempre lo hacía, realizo su reverencia al tiempo que anunciaba que debía terminar los preparativos de la cena, necesitaba estar un momento solo para poder procesar aquel descubrimiento suyo. Pero antes de que entrara a la mansión Meirin apareció...

-Sebastian-san… en la cocina hay un sujeto pelirrojo que dice querer hablar con usted – informo no muy convencida.

Ante esto Sebastian puso cara de fastidio, lo que le faltaba, que esa "cosa" llegara a molestarlo nuevamente, suficientes problemas ya tenía con los nuevos sentimientos, con los que ahora tenía que lidiar, se pasó una mano por el pelo, alisándolo en clara forma de molestia, giro su vista hacia la mansión y noto que el príncipe Souma se hallaba paseando por esta, buscando a Ciel… Más problemas, ¿qué había hecho para merecer eso? Tenía a un shinigami esperando terminar una supuesta conversación, un príncipe malcriado rondando por la mansión, un amo al que no sabia que le ocurría y eso lo desesperaba, y para coronar el pastel acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorado de quien no debía. Primero, lo primero, debía impedir que Souma interrumpiera y ya sabía cómo.

-Meirin… - susurro acercándose un poco para que aquellos nobles no escucharan – dile al príncipe Souma que tienen mi permiso de ver la TV, y que si lo vuelvo a ver fuera de la habitación, sabe a qué atenerse…

- Ha- Hai – contesto completamente sonrojada, como ya era costumbre de ella cada vez que ese mayordomo se le acercaba.

Tomo dirección hacia la cocina, no sin antes decirle una última orden.

-Y dile a los demás que no quiero que vallan a la cocina… ¿entendido?.

Meirin asintió, pero no solo porque era una orden, sino también porque Sebastian parecía molesto… una molestia que nunca le había visto, e incluso era algo similar a la de esa mañana. Después de recibir ese asentimiento el pelinegro siguió con su camino.

Llego a la cocina, donde cerró la puerta, y entonces se dejo consumir por aquella amargura que comenzaba a sentir. Recargo su espalda sobre aquella puerta llevando una de sus manos sobre su rostro; suspiro angustiado, tantas opciones para que le ocurriera y tenía que haber sido de aquel niño… un niño, un humano… su contratista. Una risa nerviosa se apodero de él, su corazón se apretó, ahora ya todo tenía sentido, por eso tenía esos impulsos, por eso sentía lo que sentía… y por eso estaba condenado.

-Soy un idiota – mascullo pasando ahora su mano por su cabello.

-Ya te diste cuenta…

Aquella voz tan conocida lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones; comprendiendo que estaba en la cocina, lugar en el que le habían informado se encontraba Sutcliff, quien se hallaba sentado sobre la mesa. Los ojos rojos de Sebastian lanzaban fuego en esos instantes, lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien.

-¿Porqué no te largas? - su expresión era fría y enfadada, clara señal de que su visita no era junto al pelirrojo para seguir con su trabajo de mayordomo. Rápidamente se quito la chaqueta de su frac y se coloco aquel delantal blanco.

-Estas molesto… bueno en tu caso ¿quién no lo estaría? – Sebastian reinicio su labor tratando de no prestarle atención, aun así Grell, con un rostro serio y poco usual en él prosiguió – los humanos mueren muy rápido y es inevitable que tengan un triste final, y aunque hubiera sido él quien se enamorase o cualquier caso parecido, de todas formas estarías condenado – el pelinegro, quien se encontraba picando unas cosas se detuvo – a menos claro que ustedes quedaran unidos por ese místico contrato, desafortunadamente es solo un cuento de hadas y este no es uno… en pocas palabras estas jodido.

El pelirrojo bajo de aquella mesa, solo para acercarse súbitamente al demonio y colgársele del brazo, sin embargo no noto como la expresión del pelinegro se ensombreció aún más ni como un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula, firmemente apretada, y mucho menos noto el cómo apresaba más fuertemente aquel cuchillo entre sus manos.

-Así que… olvídate de ese mocoso y mejor escógeme a mi – mientras decía esto, se acercaba cada vez más tratando de llegar a alcanzar la mejilla del contrario.

En un rápido movimiento, Sebastian se deshizo de su agarre tomándolo de la solapa y estampándolo contra la pared más cercana; todo fue tan rápido que incluso Grell se sorprendió para después asustarse al ver como aquel cuchillo con el que trabajaba el demonio se incrustaba de manera salvaje en la pared, muy cerca de su rostro. Levanto la vista y con lo que se topo casi hizo que se orinara del miedo; aquellos ojos rojos brillaban en su forma demoniaca con una furia irracional, siseo enseñándole los colmillos mientras una sombra comenzaba a cubrir toda la cocina.

-Fuera de aquí… - su voz era profunda, fría, carente de emociones y con una fuerza de autoridad que intimidaría hasta al más valiente – no estoy de humor para soportar tus idioteces.

Hizo más presión sobre el pelirrojo, sacándole un gemido de dolor y sin esfuerzo alguno desenterró aquel cuchillo de la pared al tiempo que soltaba al shinigami, dejándolo caer y apreciando su rostro lleno de terror. Se dio vuelta para regresar a lo que hacía momentos antes, solo escucho como su (hasta entonces) acompañante salía por la ventana muy rápidamente. Al fin estaba solo, se quedo quieto un momento, pensando en todo aquello que sucedía, estaba enamorado de quien no debía, deseaba algo que no podía tener… repentinamente se sintió iracundo, sujeto fuertemente el cuchillo entre su mano para seguidamente lanzarlo contra el piso, con una fuerza descomunal que produjo una rotura considerable; fijo su vista en la mesa e inmediatamente arraso con todo lo que había sobre esta yendo a botar todos los recipientes e ingredientes al piso. Recargo ambos codos sobre la ahora vacía mesa, mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre sus manos tironeándose el pelo, se sentía frustrado, angustiado, desdichado.

Y nuevamente, esa risa nerviosa se apoderar de él, Sutcliff tenía razón, en todo, pero especialmente en que estaba jodido. Estaba enamorado de su contratista, de un niño, que estaba más que seguro le reprocharía semejante acto, y también estaban sus propias reglas de estética… Ya no podía hacer nada, ya todo estaba hecho, y maldecía al destino por eso; ahora solo quedaba esperar. Suspiro pesadamente, aun era un demonio fungiendo como mayordomo, y como tal, debía servir a su amo, sin importar que.

Se incorporo inhalando largamente para tratar de tranquilizar ese mal humor que traía encima en esos momentos; soltó el aire y aprecio el desorden que había ocasionado, debía limpiar y arreglar sus destrozos y terminar su trabajo, por lo menos, eso lo distraería un poco.

~fin flash back ~

Se concentro en aquel pequeño animal, sus patas eran tan suaves, al igual que la piel de aquel niño. Extrañaba tanto poder tocarlo, poder hablar con él de la forma en la que hablaban, y odiaba tanto el que lo evitara.

Después de aquel día, se había sentido raro cada vez que se hallaba cerca de Ciel, no podía dejar de verlo, ni de tener el impulso de apresarlo entre sus brazos y probar aquellos labios inexpertos, de explorar a detalle cada rincón de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que deseaba, no solo el alma de alguien, sino también su cuerpo y sobre todo, su corazón… Desgraciadamente, sabía que esos deseos no los podría hacer realidad, y que el día en que tuviera que reclamar su alma, sería el peor día para él.

Se despidió de ese pequeño animal y regreso a su tarea cotidiana, se sentía desalentado, pero no lo mostraba delante de aquellos humanos, eso sí sería una vergüenza, una humillación, suficiente tenia con saber que su orgullo como demonio estaba por el suelo, junto con su estética, por lo menos debía de mantener en alto lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Llevaba ya un mes ayudando a Ciel, y tres semanas hiendo a levantarlo, había tomado el lugar de Sebastian y eso le desagradaba, le estaba quitando algo importante a alguien que estimaba mucho. Por si fuera poco, había notado un cambio en aquel mayordomo, quizás nadie más lo notara pero a él no lo engañaba.

Agni se encontraba terminando de ayudar a vestir a Ciel, quien a decir verdad, ya podía vestirse solo… bueno, quizás no por completo pero si la mayor parte. Necesitaba decirle al pequeño y hacer que ambos regresaran a ser como antes, aunque quisieran aparentar otra cosa, ellos dos se necesitaban, pero lógicamente Michaels, no podía decir nada pues él era un mayordomo que obedecía órdenes, y Phantomhive tenía un orgullo tan grande que primero muerto antes de aceptar que extrañaba a un sirviente. Suspiro largamente, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Debería de hablar con Sebastian-dono… - el peliazul clavo su mirada en aquel sujeto, mostrándole su confusión por aquella sugerencia – él…

Vacilo un poco

-¿Él…? – Ciel lo animo a concluir.

-Pues… desde el día en que dio esa orden… él se ve distante – la confusión se hizo más grande en el rostro ajeno… parecía ser que no se daba a entender. Suspiro – Lo he notado algo… triste.

-¿¡Triste! – bien, Agni necesitaba unos lentes con urgencia.

¿Sebastian… triste?, eso sí seria… ok no encontraba alguna palabra para definir lo que seria, pero de algo estaba más que seguro, Michaels jamás se pondría triste por algo… molesto quizás, pero ¿triste?...

-Dígale lo que pasa – continuo el hindú – no creo que sea tan malo – sonrío ampliamente, dándole ánimos de alguna forma.

Phantomhive, lo pensó un poco; ya eran dos personas que le incitaban a confesar, aun así, ¿qué le diría? No era muy dado a mostrar sus emociones, y mucho menos a expresarlas. De todas formas, que podría perder, solo era decirle, y si no le gustaba lo que ocurriese, podría ordenarle que olvidara ese asunto. Tal vez le dolería lo que, estaba más que seguro le contestaría, pero Klaus tenía razón, era mejor que lo bajaran de su nube de ensueño que estaba destinada al fracaso, que seguir navegando en ella y terminar más herido de lo que ya estaba. Al menos ya sabía a qué atenerse.

Aun así, sonaba más fácil de lo que era, pues se lo seguía preguntando ¿qué diría? ¿cómo te le declaras a un demonio sin perder lo poco de dignidad que te queda y sin hacer que la caída sea más dolorosa de lo que sería? No era tan fácil como llegar y decir "Sebastian… quiero decirte que me excitas" no, claro que no, era aun más complicado.

Sentía unas tremendas ganas de gritar, aun no se le pasaba el mal humor con el que había despertado, y ahora se sentía frustrado… miro a Agni quien mantenía su amplia sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo sacaba de quicio.

-Está bien – sentencio no muy convencido – hablare con él.

Los ojos del hindú brillaron de una forma para nada agradable a opinión de Ciel. Si, hablaría con su mayordomo… ¿cuándo? Aun no lo sabía, pero sería en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando encontrara la forma adecuada de decírselo, algo que fuera mejor que un simple "te amo y quiero que me folles" tenía que pensar cuidadosamente todas y cada una de las palabras que, posiblemente, le diría.

Suspiro de manera frustrada, su vida era un asco, y maldecía al destino por jugar de esa manera con él, ¿acaso no había tenido suficiente con lo de sus padre? Ahora también tenía que sufrir por esto… si, su vida apestaba. Pero, ya estaba ahí, y afrontaría todo como debía, con la cabeza muy en alto.

Salió de la habitación junto con Agni, dirigiéndose al comedor para el desayuno, donde se encontró con Souma y Sebastian, y como siempre, el desayuno fue "normal" Souma hablaba con Ciel acerca de sus avances con la compra de los materiales para la remodelación de la casa de Londres y como siempre el ojiazul no le prestaba mucha atención, sin embargo algo llamo su atención. Sebastian se veía diferente, si bien no era lo que Agni le había dicho, si lo notaba de cierta forma… perdido, a simple vista parecía ser el de siempre, pero había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para saber que algo no estaba bien con ese demonio… y se asusto por la posible razón, quizás era porque ya no le tenía a su lado como debía ser y eso al demonio seguramente le molestaba, pues él mismo lo había dicho, a los demonio no les gusta que alguien más toque su comida.

Comida… eso era para Sebastian, y lo sabía, en buen lio se fue a meter, debía asimilarlo y ser realista, nunca sería feliz; era el perro guardián de la reina y eso era una tarea pesada y delicada que ocupaba todo su tiempo al igual que sus negocios, tenía una prometida a la que veía más como una amiga que como tal y como era lógico algún día se casarían, un sirviente que se caía de lo bueno y del cual para su mala fortuna se había enamorado, pero que además era un demonio al que le había dado su alma para que la devorara… ¿quien dijo que la vida era bella? Aquel que lo dijo nunca paso por lo que él.

Debía de encontrar la manera correcta de hablar con Sebastian y terminar de una buena vez con todo aquello, sería lo mejor, por muy doloroso que pudiera llegar a ser. Si, quizás aquel mayordomo se burlaría pero si no se lo decía, no podría estar en paz y seguiría en las nubes como en las últimas semanas; algo se le tenía que ocurrir, aun tenía tiempo para pensar. Se sentía cansado por tanto lio en su cabeza, realmente necesitaría unas muy largas vacaciones cuando resolviera todo ese embrollo que él mismo se había causado, por el momento, se tendría que aguantar.

Solo, esperaba aguantar…

Continuara…

* * *

Anbu: *doblándose de la risa*

Sasuke: No es gracioso… ¬¬

Anbu: Claro que si… Ordenarte que le lleves el mejor pastel de licor y que si no lo conseguías te enviaría a tantas misiones que no tendrías tiempo para follar… esa estuvo buena…

Sasuke: Jaja ¬¬ … por cierto, él dijo que nos iba a traer un poco… y también para su amo… u,u

Anbu: *volteando y sin dejar de reír* bien… espero que les haya gustado… y a mi querida "porrista-madrina-azafata" le dedico la escena de Sebas enojado jajajaja

Sebastian: -pasando delante de ellos y mirando su reloj- Tengo que prepara el té y algo para acompañarlo

Anbu: No traes pastel … oO

Sasuke: No le ibas a dar a tu amo?

Sebastian: Están locos? Ese pastel tenía el suficiente alcohol como para matar a un caballo, sabía que Tsunade gustaba de la bebida… pero eso es demasiado

Sasuke: Pues yo espero que le de una sobredosis… ¬¬

Anbu: Sasuke vamos con él por un té n,n… bueno nos despedimos por el momento enserio espero les haya gustado, y disculpen la tardanza… nos vemos.

Los tres: Hasta la próxima


End file.
